Of Shadows and Memories
by Mistrazen
Summary: A boy who is destined to be a ghost, and a girl who is an amnesiac. These two are in each others' company until she finishes her trial. Along the way, she makes bonds, learns to be herself, and also creates new memories, all while battling Shadows.
1. Spring, Ten Years Ago

**Of Shadows and Memories**

**01:** _Spring, Ten Years Ago_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

It is mostly a story based on friendships, bonds, and her Social Links with her friends and fellow SEES members. There are original extra scenes and possibly more original lines as I stray from using the lines from the games.

The characters names are different from the usual Arisato Minato/Yuuki Makoto and Arisato Minako/Hamuko. I used names that I named them in the game. Femc is named Yuuki Kaede and malemc is Sakuragi Rihito.

And uh, please enjoy reading!

* * *

It was ten years ago when her life was played in the hands who handled fate and destiny. It was then decided she were to hold on to a fate she couldn't handle and yet she was only seven years old a victim of an eccentric car accident that killed off her parents. On a seemingly ordinary spring evening on the respected Moonlight Bridge, an unknown explosion occurs causing all the cars in traffic to crash and overlap another.

One car in particular had exploded and burst into flames. Right before the hateful flames consumed the vehicle, a child was thrown out a closed glass window, with glass shards impaling her and hurting her head once she landed upon the debris and rubble. From head to toe glass shards were stuck on her skin slowly falling off. Her clothes were shreds, her hair was in a frenzied mess and she had cuts everywhere that bled slowly, yet she didn't move only laying down on the ground of the bridge staring upon the sky that turned midnight with a full moon.

As the pain began to numb, she became disoriented with her mind going fuzzy and her head pounding suffering a gash across her temple along with head trauma. She couldn't feel her legs until she managed to slowly get up slowly bit-by-bit. Watching the car and her parents' burn into crisps, she calls out to anyone to hear her small little voice as she sits on the ground holding her legs close to her, weeping alone.

On the same ruined bridge there was a struggle of two opposing forces, although the one who toils the most was a blonde haired female who attempted to exterminate a mystifying yet powerful foe. The strife was endless and it was easy to see that she was on the losing end of the fight. She refused on behalf of her orders and she would do anything even if she were out of power to do anything worthwhile. With no more available option, she kept attacking endlessly without stopping fearing no casualty, until a young human girl stumbles upon the scene diverting her attention from her enemy.

The blonde haired was suddenly stuck in a position she wasn't prepared for; an injured human child who is shell shocked to appear on the battlefield. Worst of all, the enemy also had their attention on the child. This dangerous moment of when she had no choice, in her monotonous voice she pointed at the crying girl who kept rubbing her eyes fervently. She was a sad sight to see. For a few minutes, space had warped and the ethereal being disappeared.

Before that dreadful moment, the little girl kept crying, kept going and going on the bridge that was partially destroyed. Then she hears a commotion across from her that made her curious. Walking some more distance, she came across a scene that she shouldn't have seen. The first thing she noticed was the blonde haired girl's mechanical body, which she was entranced by slightly until their eyes met. She wanted to say something, ask for help but unable to do so as things didn't quite went as they meant to be. The blonde haired girl's finger pointed at her murmuring words.

A horrible loud ringing interrupted and resounded in her mind violently causing her to cry even more and more. Putting both of her hands to her ears as she screamed in pain as something hurt her inside. The blonde haired girl's face became softer and sympathetic hugging the little girl as she cried. Once the small child got a hold of her pain, she asked "…. Can we ever meet again?" Her eyes were getting sleepy and once she fell down, she saw the blonde smile a gentle smile.

The blonde haired girl caught her in her arms, confirming the child's face into her memory banks and placed the small child under the rubble. The blonde haired girl soon walked off some far distance falling out of commission and collapsed.

As the small child who lays under the rubble, a forlorn teenage boy with blue hair and gray eyes that seen much more and seems older appears like a ghost being saddened by what happened commenting, "_So it has finally begun_" then fades away into the fallen girl.

Hours later after the whole commotion on the Moonlight Bridge, a rescue team was sent out to search out for any victims or survivors. Although there was low possibility of it happening. They wanted to be positive so they sent out many rescue teams. One rescue team in particular found a little girl whose eyes were dazed and cowering under the rubble.

She was taken to the hospital immediately. They treated her cuts which were multiple around her body and stitched the gash on the side of her head. After all the treatment was done, they asked for her name. Fear came into her face as she mumbles, "…. I don't know."


	2. A New Beginning

**Of Shadows and Memories**

**02:**_ The New Beginning_

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

Mostly introducing the characters and adding more onto Kaede's background and her rocky relationships with her relatives. Also her sibling-like relationship with her older cousin.

Also sort of a introduction to other characters, the primary people of SEES. I guess you can tell who they are.

Uh, please enjoy reading the story.

* * *

As years passed, the little girl's fractured memory never recovered due to the intensive trauma that belittled her. With large gaps in her memory and inability to remember events, she was to be an amnesiac for the rest of her life without ever signs of recovery.

Due to the death of her long passed parents, her custody was given to her relatives but they kept passing her around making her move many times and transfer many, many times. This was because they found that she was an odd child who mostly stayed alone and hardly made any friends.

She was given a temporary name, '_Masami Taiyou'_ as they forgotten who she belonged to despite being their own niece and relation by blood. In return she never got along with her cousins, uncles, or aunts or even peers mainly tending to be by herself.

She often was found mumbling silently as if whispering to someone who wasn't there. Indeed she was talking to someone that she could only see, an older teenage boy that remained in her mind by the name Rihito Sakuragi. She first met this older boy in her dreams when she stayed in the hospital. He was always with her no matter what happened, even on bad days or good days. He would always comfort her and cheer her up when things went wrong. Rihito was her only support.

That how it always been, until an older female cousin who saw '_Masami_' differently from the other relations took her in when she got married. She was 23 years old and fifteen years older than her, but acted like her older sister. This cousin went all her way to fight with the other relatives for her custody. Her name was Koharu Chiba and she cared for 'Masami' for the rest of the ten years.

Koharu looked for who her little cousin real name which took her around eight years researching and asking, which she found out was Kaede Yuuki. She told Kaede as her fifteenth birthday present. She also looked for her deceased uncle and aunt's grave so in order to let them know that she was taking care of their daughter.

Then she found a way for Kaede to eventually open up to others and help her find an easier way to remember things and faces by buying her a camera also getting her a notepad to write things she can't remember.

In return Kaede went to her for advice and admired her as a role model, the only relative she admired the most. She told her the reason why she mumbled to herself saying that she spoke to a ghost that seemed to reside in her when she was little. Her older sister-like cousin didn't say anything horrible or mean, but accepted that reason, despite of it being really bizarre.

Towards the end of her first year and turning sixteen, Kaede received a scholarship from the prestigious private Gekkoukan High School who noticed her academic ability and was that if she were to accept this scholarship her lodgings has already been accommodated for. She was afraid of leaving her cousin and being on her own, but like always her cousin encouraged her to go for the top.

* * *

Towards the next few days, Kaede is packing up to move out to Iwatodoi dormitory for Gekkoukan High School. She has several assorted empty photo albums packed away and unlimited supplies of film-roll in a bag. She slightly recalls her getting the scholarship admission letter to the high school a few months ago with her yelling and her cousin Koharu being excited about the prospect.

Right behind her, a forlorn Rihito who mostly resides in her mind half of the time is floating around being ghostly as he watches her pack away all her things to be shipped out. He expresses some mild uncertainty, concern, and distrust about the admission letter but hardly states it out loud. Instead he casually asks, "What about the friends you made here, Kaede?"

"…. You know they were hardly the greatest friends to begin with, Rihito." She speaks quietly and packs more quickly as if avoiding the topic.

* * *

Somewhere else in an area of Iwatodai, at an archery range a girl is concentrating with her bow aiming to hit the target fifteen feet away from her. After she shoots many arrows at once, she goes to the target and takes the arrows out. Once she finished, she walks to the resting area to drink water and take a break.

She begins to wonder about the events that happened to her recently; moving in to the dormitory of Iwatodai, learning of her special powers that she recently awakened knowledge of the Dark Hour which she recently learned of and being a member of SEES.

She recalls receiving a letter from her father and wonders if she could find out something if she cooperated with Kirijo Group. Although it may take time for her, she decided that she could try even if there any obstacles ahead of her. Being slightly more energized, she got up and began to shoot more arrows.

* * *

In another place called Iwatodai Strip Mall, in Hagakure Ramen Shop, a boy wearing a baseball hat was concentrating on his ramen after feeling a bit miserable. He thinks about how he had to sneak out of the house, while his father was on another drinking rampage that was lying on the floor passed out.

He sighs pathetically at himself and kept eating more, wishing that he could do something special, or anything that set him apart from his deadbeat father that kept drinking each day and night. After finishing a bowl of ramen, he paid the owner and decided to go on a stroll to pass the time before getting home.

* * *

In the late evening in a special dormitory of Iwatodai, there's a command room on the fourth floor, two senior students talk about their status and how SEES will eventually possibly progress. One of them is a girl who looks elegant who is the club leader and her senior member a boy who looked somehow energetic no matter the situation.

The leader had talked about a recent meeting with the chairman who was their club adviser, in which he told her about the new student who was to arrive sooner or later and a potential candidate also member. The only member with her at moment then questioned about whether or not if the student will fit in or if they have the potential ability they are looking for.

She then reveals a file folder and multiple copies of the student's documents which show that the new girl had received a scholarship for her academic ability.

Then she points out that the new student is an orphan due to the certain incident of ten years ago and including the fact student has been with many relatives and is often moving everywhere, also transferring schools. The leader has expressed her concerns about the intensive amnesia which was caused by the trauma that the student had gone through as a child, soon wondering if the new student will be okay.

The other member has other concerns about the student's history of being an orphan and wonders if she will be able to adjust being at Gekkoukan High School and living at Iwatodai. Then he soon comments wondering why the chairman has a large interest in this new girl.

The two of them soon resolve to keep watch over her at school if any problems were to arise.

* * *

In the Osaka International Airport, Kaede is heading towards the gate to board on the plane to Tokyo. As she walks in the gate, she puts on her earphones on her ears walking inside the plane looking for her seat holding her ticket in one hand. Once she found her seat, she put her suitcase into the alcove above and sits down in her seat falling asleep listening to music.

Soon a dejected looking Rihito came out hovering above her, sitting with his legs in a crisscross, sort of wondering how Kaede's life will eventually start at a new beginning. "It finally begun… again." soon he fades away into her.


	3. The Contract

**Of Shadows and Memories**

**03:** _The Contract_

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

Okay, getting on more onto the storyline of the game itself, I guess.

Once again two new characters that you might know.

Please enjoy reading it.

* * *

It has been a six-hours plane ride with Kaede asleep the whole ride, only waking up to go to the restroom or eat. When the plane ride eventually landed at its destination, Narita International Airport, it was late afternoon. Yawning loudly, she grabbed her suitcase from the alcove and gets off the plane.

Walking through many areas and checkpoints, Kaede is half-awake but still attentive to everything around her. Once getting to the retrieval area, she grabs her backpack going to the sliding doors and outside. Once she was outside, she opened up her pack, grabbing a small but portable camera with a long chain. Putting it around her neck, and then closing her backpack, she calls for a taxi to take her to the train station.

* * *

Once arriving at the train station, she looked for the line reaching to Iwatodai which took her an hour.

When finally finding it out, she chides Rihito mentally, 'You could have helped me with find the line, you know?' soon realizing he wasn't there and possibly busy. Kaede soon wonders what is keeping him busy but shrugs it off as she rushes to get on the train to Iwatodai.

Upon finding an empty seat, she plays her music again and the train runs while she falls asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile as Kaede is asleep on the train, Rihito is elsewhere between mind and matter in a room of velvet looking like an elevator of some kind. He is having a crude discussion with man with a long nose and who always seem to smile.

"Why does she have to take my place and repeat the whole thing again, huh? It's going to burden her and her life!"

"Well, Master Rihito, I do not know the specifics of why a whole year is repeated for her or why she was sent there to substitute you, but I only know that it was your wish-"

"What do you mean my wish? Why would I wish something upon someone like her? She doesn't deserve something like this!"

"Like I said before," the long nose spoke quietly and gently, "I do not know at all nor the specifics or reason. I cannot tell the future nor I cannot tell whether if history will begin repeating itself nor not. All I can do is guide her, like I had guided you, and all you can do is support her."

"I will be doing support? Aah. I can't do anything in this state but bother her and whisper weird things in her ears." he sighs folding his arms. "But fine. I'll see what I can do."

He resigns from the room and returns to reality seeing that Kaede is awake with her full attention to a blue butterfly floating by. A mysterious voice seems to enchant her somehow or another as the words is implanted in her mind.

'_Time never waits._

_It delivers all equally to the same end._

_You, who wish to safeguard the future,_

_However limited it may be…_

_You will be given one year;_

_Go forth without falter,_

_With your heart as your guide._'

The conductor's announcement seems to snap Kaede's out of her trance, "_Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai…_" She then jumps at the sight of Rihito looking at the butterfly with disdain and miserably at the same time.

When she's about to ask why he looks so sullen, she remembers the announcement and grabs her stuff running out of the train in about to leave the station. When out of the train, she realizes her hair is in a mess due to her sleeping, "Oh man, my hair is in a mess!" but Rihito doesn't comments only keeping his blank face. She frowns slightly, soon deciding to ignore him. The station was empty and midnight was about to set in, and she adjusts her earphones along with music player.

Right as the midnight sets in, everything and everywhere became darkness. "Shit. I guess I'm late already… hmm…." she mutters while trying to turn on her music player. "That's strange…. I had put in new batteries the other day…." She then shakes it in attempt to turn it on and while doing this; Rihito gave a long defeated sigh and disappeared into Kaede's mind.

"What? Rihito what are you doing?" She attempts to pester him but to no avail, then taking out the admission pamphlet with the directions to the dorm for where to go. "Rihito is an idiot…" she mutters seeing that he was being evasive once again.

While walking along the empty streets which were full of blood red puddles that in the slightest didn't bother her, with glowing coffins standing around. She wonders, 'I wonder where all the people went? This city is so dead in the night, probably…?' Looking up above her was gigantic moons that look yellow and pale; she slight shuddered if the moon were to fall on top of her.

After many walks and avoiding the tall coffins, Kaede found the dorm she was to live in for her school year. She finds herself in hesitation as she looks upon the doors. Once she was staring at them not being able to open them, Rihito comes out again looking at the dorm with an impassive look and some mixed feelings.

"Rihito… will you finally tell me everything? Liked when you promised when I was little? What you hide, is what I seek…." He only nods solemnly and gestures to her to open the door.

Grabbing upon the door's handle to open the door, she goes inside, with the door closing behind her. The dorm inside is dark and her eyes tries to adjust to the darkness, blinking many times at once. As she gradually adjusts, a young boy with jail-like clothing appears smiling and initiating a one-sided conversation.

"Welcome. You're late. I've been waiting a long time." he gives a carefree smile and his light blue eyes are sparkling somewhat in the darkness. Kaede was about to ask who he was but before she could say anything, he handed her a piece of paper. "If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract. There's no need to be scared. It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions."

Taking the paper in her hands, she looks at the following words, "I chooseth this fate of mine own free will." And the rest is blank to sign her name. Without thinking about the right or wrong, she signs the contract assuming it is about the rules of the dorm and hands it back to him. The boy smiles slightly and says strange words that are implanted onto Kaede's mind for a moment, "...Very well. Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away. And so it begins…" The odd young boy then disappears as if melting into the darkness.

"Ah-! That kid disappeared. Huh." she looks ahead in the darkness wondering what does words mean, but then Rihito distracts her whispering into her, '_I'll be going for a bit for a few days…. So I'll have to leave you on your own, Kaede.' 'Wai-'_

Right before she could stop him, a wary looking girl comes out of the darkness, "...Who's there!?"


	4. A Normal Dorm

**Of Shadows and Memories**

**04:** _A Normal Dorm_

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

The chapter title is kind of a joke seeing how its Iwatodai Dormitory.

Most people that Kaede meets will automatically be addressed with 'last name, honorfic basis.' Seeing how the game is based in Japan.

* * *

The girl who came out of the darkness is somewhat surprised and distrustful. She has short, light-brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a pink sweater jacket and heart shaped choker, around her arm was something particular although was a red armband. While the girl stared at Kaede for a minute, she spoke again, "How can you be … But it's …!" her expression changes into a slight frown. "Don't tell me…"

In the girl's hand is a gun pointed towards the ground, which was mysteriously silver. Kaede morbidly wondered if this girl would shoot at her, but another girl intervened. "Wait!"

"...!"

The lights then turned on by chance. "The lights…"

The two girls then took Kaede to the lounge. The second girl was someone who looked regal with red hair and utmost superiority. She has red hair and light red eyes. She also had a red armband around her arm.

"I didn't think you would arrive so late." the red headed girl mentioned and Kaede unceremoniously blushed scratching her cheek mumbling silently to herself about arriving from Osaka. "My name is Kirijo Mitsuru. I'm one of the students that live in this dorm."

The first girl although seemed dubious and cold while staring at Kaede for a second and turning to Mitsuru asking, "...Who's she?" leaving Kaede out of the loop in a vague conversation.

"She's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign her here. She'll eventually be moved to a room in the normal dorm."

"…Is it okay for her to be here?"

"I guess we'll see…" she then turns to Kaede introducing her to the girl. "This is Takeba Yukari. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

"... Hi, I'm Takeba."

Kaede in return smiled shyly and introduced herself. "Nice to meet you, Takeba-san… I'm Yuuki Kaede."

"Uh, y-yeah…" The fellow junior found herself stuttering in surprise, not really knowing what to do. "Nice to meet you, too Yuuki-san…"

"It's getting late. You'll find your room on the 3rd floor." The senior intones while looking upon the clock. "Your things should already be there I suggest you tuck in for the night."

"Oh… I'll show you the way." She gestures Kaede. "Follow me."

Kaede found herself following the other junior up the stairs yawning slightly. Upon the second floor, she noticed a room that seemed to be glowing at the end of the hall, but returns on walking to the third floor with Yukari.

Upon the third floor of the dormitory, at the furthest door, she yawned again rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"This is it…" Yukari smiles hesitantly and giving her the door key. "Pretty easy to remember, huh? …Since its right at the end of the hall."

'_Yikes! She's been yawning for quite a bit. I wonder why?'_

"So, any questions?"

"Huh? U-uh, sorry, I'm kind of tired from a plane ride from Osaka to Tokyo..." she thinks to herself for a bit and asks, "Does that boy live here?"

It was a possibility that she was just dreaming him up but... he was really strange.

'_Six hour plane ride huh.'_

Yukari soon had a perplexed look on her face wondering or not to take her seriously.

"What are you talking about? …C'mon, it's not funny."

"... Never mind must have been my stupid imagination." she mutters silently, toying around with her camera.

"Um… Can I ask you something?" This time her voice was wavering. "On your way here from the station, was everything okay?"

Thinking back to the eerie moon, the dark green sky, the blood red puddle and the glowing coffins must have something important… but it was probably just her imagination though.

"...Yeah."

"Oh I see. Well, I'd better get going..." Turning away and turning back facing Kaede, "Um… I'm sure you still have questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Good night." soon walking down the stairs.

Once Kaede was alone, she opens the door and going inside putting down her things, falling onto the bed falling asleep without care.

* * *

In another part of the same dormitory, the command room of the fourth floor, the two girls from before is discussing the new arrival.

"I could not tell you sooner, because I thought she would come earlier- not this late." Mitsuru sighs slightly holding onto a file folder. "Yuuki is a new junior that will start tomorrow for an Academic Scholarship funded by the school, but apparently she has some potential according to the chairman."

She puts down the file folder onto the table and sits down on one of the love-seats. "It will be a bit awkward trying to understand her unless you were in Yuuki's situation." She looked a bit uncomfortable while folding her arms.

"Awkward?" the junior repeats and picks up the file folder of information and reads it while standing up. "Ten years ago of 1999... _Ah_." She falls silent for a bit recollecting the history she just read.

"... There are a lot of things listed down written down about her; along with extensive and intensive amnesia... Do you think she'll be okay?"

"That's why we'll have to keep watch on her if anything or any problems arise." Mitsuru looks straight at the younger girl. "I will also be counting on you Takeba, since you are the same year as hers."

She hesitates a bit as if looking for her possible choices in this situation and reluctantly agrees. "I'll try my best."

* * *

_Next Day_

It was early morning as Kaede woke up feeling fresh but a little tired. Getting up from her bed, she dawdles to the sink, washing her face and soon taking off her clothes to change into her new uniform. The uniform was a neat black jacket and black skirt, with a red ribbon tie. She muses slightly how it feels much more different than her old uniforms of back home and adds her neck strap mp3 player along with her chained portable camera.

While she was adding her silver barrettes and putting her hair into a high ponytail, Yukari knocked on the door asking, "It's Takeba. Are you awake?"

Kaede calls out, "Yeah." After finishing putting on her barrettes, she grabs her school bag and opens the door.

Entering the room was Yukari who greeted her, "Good morning. Did you sleep okay? Kirjio-senpai asked me to take you to school. Are you ready to go?"

She shrugs slightly and gives a small grin yet not truly showing her feelings. "Sure."

'_Sounds a bit unenthusiastic, I guess she is tired.' _ Yukari thinks before speaking once again. "Okay. Then let's go."

* * *

The two girls began walking towards to the train station, in silence with Yukari feeling uncomfortable being around the new student and Kaede snapping pictures of the areas and things she sees around her, not entirely realizing that she's making the situation harder than it is.

Trying to think of something to say, Yukari blurts out, "You sure like to take pictures with that camera of yours, Yuuki-san? You have been taking pictures of almost everywhere we went."

Kaede blinks in surprise when Yukari finally speaks, and nods slowly, putting her camera down from her eyes. "Oh. Yeah, uh it kind of helps me remember things I don't usually remember." Her eyes brightened slightly. "Short of like photographic memory? But with an actual camera, ha-ha~"

"Oh! I see." Yukari begins to smile herself despite her initial distrust of the fellow junior. "If you want, I can show you around for good sights to take pictures of?"

"Sure!"

The two girls soon became engaged in a long conversation between the two.

* * *

Inside the New City passenger train, "Anehazuru," Yukari began to talk about the view, "We have to take the monorail to get there. Bet your last school wasn't like that, huh? This is my favorite part… when it feels like you're gliding over the sea. Our stop is Port Island Station at the end of the line. From there, we walk. Have you ever heard of Tatsumi Port Island? It's a man-made island. They built our school right in the middle."

While she was speaking about the view, Kaede began taking pictures of the trains surrounding and outside the window, until Yukari suddenly said, "Oh, look you can see it now!"

Behold her words, was the island itself that was sight. Arriving at the school, a female student that Kaede didn't recognize greeted Yukari and she greeted her back.

"Well, here we are… Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here!"

"Takeba-san… do you mind if I took a picture of you, with the school and the cherry blossoms in the background?"

"H-huh?" Yukari was caught off guard, but willingly let her take the picture. "Oh I won't mind!"

Once she finished taking Yukari's picture, the girl asked, "What are you going to use it for?"

"To remember your pretty face~" she teased slightly putting her camera down.

"_Y-Yuuki-san_!" She looks red and flustered and ran off to the entrance way.

"Oops." Kaede chuckled slightly and followed after the ruffled girl.

* * *

In the entrance way of the school, Yukari is waiting and has finally calmed down from the words her fellow junior had said.

"Sheesh. Warn me before you say those things!" she mutters slightly as she folds her arms. '_But… it was nice of her take my picture I guess_.'

"You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left. …And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?"

"Where's my classroom?"

"I think they're posted on the bulletin board, but I haven't checked yet either." She shrugs slightly and then whispers quietly before leaving. "Hey…About last night… Don't tell anyone what you say, okay? …See ya later."

With that, Yukari left Kaede alone to herself to explore. While heading towards the bulletin board, she sees many people around and looks up her name, which she couldn't find at first until her second try.

"Class F, hem." After taking a close look at the list, she notices someone else names. "Takeba-san and I are in the same class. That's nice…" '_… I just hope I don't forget her sooner or later._' Shaking her head as if scolding herself for being negative, she goes towards the faculty office.

After dawdling around for a while, she found the faculty office. Opening the door, she saw a teacher pacing back and forward seemingly stressed but upon seeing Kaede, she slightly brightened up.

"Oh, are you the new student?" she hastily grabs a file folder that was placed on the desk. "Yuuki Kaede... 11th grade correct?"

The teacher was now flipping papers in the file. "Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places… Let's see… in 1999… That was what, ten years ago? Your parents-"

She stops and gasps, soon dropping all her files at once. Her face is all red and becomes a bit worried and picks up her files in a hurry. "I'm sorry… I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand. I'm Toriumi-sensei. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school."

'_Clumsy teacher I guess...? Sensei's kind of cute though.' _she flashes a small grin. "I'm pleased to meet you."

Toriumi-sensei became calmer but still calmer after the fiasco that occurred to her, coughing slightly to regain her composure. "My, aren't you polite? Girls like you should be an example for others. Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F; that's my class." She soon looks at the clock then becomes alarmed. "But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me."

Kaede then followed after the teacher to the auditorium, which were full of students waiting for the Welcoming Ceremony to begin. As she sits down in her seat, a ridiculous looking man that she assumed was the principal spoke at the podium. The principal began to speak, but the thing that caught her ears were couple of boys classmates whispering from ahead of her.

"I heard we got a transfer student."

"Yep. I've seen her, too. She came to school with Yukari."

Kaede sighs slightly and sinks into her seat while putting on her earphones to ignore the endless chattering.

* * *

Afterwards Toriumi-sensei had Kaede follow her to the homeroom she was assigned to. As Toriumi-sensei went in the classroom doing the usual first day announcements, while Kaede waited outside, soon she was directed to come inside.

'_Oh it's that girl that was with Yukari this morning!_'

'_Whats with those red colored eyes?_'

'_She's carrying a camera around her neck! What is she trying to be? A photographer?_'

'_She's kind of cute though._'

"Okay enough with the chatter you guys." Toriumi-sensei spoke out loudly. "Now then, we have a new student joining us for our spring semester. Her name is Yuuki Kaede-san and she recently transferred from Osaka. Please introduce yourself, Yuuki-san!"

Standing near the podium, she flashes a small smile that seemed fake and acted a bit cheerfully although she felt a bit dazed, "Nice to meet you. I'm Yuuki Kaede. I hope I'll be in good hands from now on."

The day went by quickly and homeroom was finally over. Kaede was somewhat pissed off that Rihito hardly reappear during that day at all. She got out of her seat about to leave but a fellow classmate had called out to her from behind her.

"'Sup, dude!?" Kaede jumped slightly at the sudden voice and turned around facing a male student wearing a baseball cap who cheerfully grins at her. "Haha, you look like a deer in headlights."

'_Well you did scare the hell out of me.' _she thinks and asks towards him, "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Iori Junpei! But you can call me, Junpei! Nice to meet ya." He smiles a huge grin tipping his cap playfully at her. "I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid…" Junpei then gives a slightly thoughtful look. "So I thought I'd check up on you, make sure you weren't freaking out on your first day."

Suddenly Yukari comes out of nowhere sighing, appearing at Junpei's side chiding him slightly. "At it again huh? Honestly, is there any girl you wouldn't hit on?" She places her hand on her hip looking at Junpei with a glare. "Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

Junpei seemed really distraught at this accuse and raises his hands up in protest. "What? But, I was just bein' friendly."

"If you say so." She soon turns towards Kaede. "Anyway, some coincidence that we'd be in the same homeroom, huh?"

Kaede smiles a huge grin and nods, "I'm glad to have a friend, Takeba-san." Yukari in question becomes embarrassed and caught off guard slightly for a moment smiling slightly weakly. "A friend? Oh… you mean me. Yeah, I… I'm glad we ended up in the same class, too."

Junpei cuts in soon complaining, "Um, hello? Did you forget I'm in this class, too? C'mon, lemme in on the fun!" Soon he gives a slight weird smile. "By the way, do you guys know each other? I heard you two came to school together this morning. A couple of cuties like you, walking side by side… The whole class was buzzing about you."

Kaede suddenly shuddered and Yukari began to talk back at Junpei being annoyed, "Ugh… Could you just cut it out? I hate dealing with rumors like that. I mean, I'm used to it, but she just got here, you know? Don't you feel bad, spreading rumors like that?" Looking at the clock, she finally says. "…Well, I've gotta go take care of some archery team stuff. Don't try anything funny, you got that, Junpei?"

Once Yukari leaves, Junpei looks stupendous. "What is she, your nanny?" Kaede soon vigorously shook her head. He laughs slightly but seems to be a bit offended and a bit horrified by Yukari's word against him. "Well, just to clear something up, I seriously didn't come over here to hit on you or anything. If you ever have a problem, you can tell your ol' pal Junpei about it!"

'_Sure why not? He seems true on his words about not hitting on me.' _Kaede smiles in return. "I'll remember that."

"Heh, cool. Well, I'll be seeing you around, then."

Kaede then walked around the school campus looking around to explore. When finding out all the rooms and library were closed, she decided to head home towards the gates. Once in one of the hallways, she met Junpei along the way. "Oh hey, Kaede heading home? Do you mind if I tag along with you?"

"I could use some company along the way home, sure." The two of them soon passed through the school gates, Junpei noticed some students on the run. "Whoa, check out the jocks on their run… Hey, did anyone tell you about the school clubs yet?"

"Not quite."

"Girls can join too, so why not do it if you're interested? You'd be joining as a new member, though, so you won't be able to apply for a little while."

"Are you in a club yourself, Junpei-kun?"

'_Kun?' _Junpei scratches his cheek. "Er..."

"I guess not." She chuckles slightly. "You seem like the type who belongs to the go home club."

"Erk! She figured out that quickly!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

The two of them made small talk like old friends along the way to the station. Once they were at the station, Junpei waves her off as Kaede heads on the train alone listening to music. When she arrived at the dorms, Mitsuru greeted her and remarked, "You really shouldn't be outside on your own at night. It's too dangerous. Anyway, Yuuki you must be tired. You should get a good night's rest."

She nods and begins yawn without a moment notice turning red, walking away quickly heading to the stairs, noticing Yukari sitting down at the table.

"Hi Takeba-san."

The fellow girl blinks and turns towards her, "Oh, hi Yuuki-san. What are you doing?"

"Just looking around~"

"Well, there's not much to see…" She laughs slightly at Kaede's sudden pout. "You're probably pretty tired, huh? Maybe you should go to bed early tonight."

"Eh, sure why not..." She heads up the stairs walking to the third floor, but stops for a moment at second floor staring at the door on the second floor that was glowing. Yawning once again, she goes up to the third floor and goes to room without any thought going to sleep in her bed.

* * *

Later, right before late midnight in the first floor lounge, Yukari is giving a status report of some kind about Kaede to Mitsuru about what happened at school. "Is it really okay to hide it from her, everything that's going on and all? I mean... Why does Ikutsuki-san have any interest in her in the first place?"

"I do have some concerns about it... But-" she stops as someone comes down the stairs. It's a young man with short silver hair, gray eyes wearing a modified version of school uniform looking like as if he's going out for a jog.

Mitsuru begins to sigh and Yukari decides to excuse herself then goes upstairs to the command room.

"I'm going out for a bit."

"...Hm?"

"Have you seen the newspapers lately?"

"…I know. People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome… I've seen it in the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress, but…"

"Yeah, right. It has to be THEM. Otherwise, it's not worth my time…"

"You have a one-track mind… Will you be okay on your own?"

"Don't worry; I'm just getting a little practice."

Mitsuru sighs once again, "This isn't a game, Akihiko." Rubbing her forehead slightly, "Also, just to inform you, the transfer student Yuuki had come the other day, and please be careful."

"Fine, fine." he shrugs for a bit and heads out from the dorm.


	5. An Attack

_**Of Shadows and Memories **_

**05: **_An Attack_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

Finally the chapter where most of the story line stuff will stop. Rest of the chapters will be more sporadic and concentrating on bonds with others and then other important events.

From then on, please enjoy the story.

* * *

The next morning of April 8th, Kaede sleepily walks to the school gates soon overhearing two students talking about a rumor.

"Did you hear the rumor...?"

"Oh, um… something about… a bathroom?"

"N-No! Not that one! I mean the story about the first-year student! Not only did she stop coming to school, she does nothing but sit and stare at the walls all day. If her mother tries to talk to her, she only mutters to herself, 'It's coming… It's coming…!'"

"Huh. How about that."

"You don't believe me…?"

'_What kind of stupid rumor is that supposed to mean?_' Kaede wonders while heading through the entrance way and changing her shoes. '_A first year that refused to come to school huh._'

She soon walks up the stairs to her class and entering the room, sitting in her seat beginning to doze off. She fell asleep through everything until afternoon class, until Junpei poked her in need of help which made her feel a bit agitated. Yawning slightly she whispers the answer to Junpei. "Utsobo Kubota!"

"That's right! So you were listening to me after all!" Toriumi-sensei smiled and Junpei bashfully tried to make as if he was listening. Once Toriumi-sensei wasn't paying attention to Junpei, he turns towards Kaede whispering, "Hey, Kaede, how you'd you know the answer? You were asleep the whole time!"

"Magic." and right after that, she falls asleep hiding under her textbook.

'_H-hey_!' he thought. '_You can't be seriously kidding me. How did she manage to stay asleep unnoticed through class the whole time?! And still know the answer? This is ridiculous!_'

* * *

After getting through the whole day of school and classes, Kaede had headed home. Reaching the dorm she opens the door and entering see an odd man in the lounge talking with Yukari.

Yukari noticed that Kaede had returned, "Oh, she's back."

"So, this is our new guest..." He gestures Kaede to sit down with him and Yukari on the couch which she does only sitting near Yukari feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Good evening. My name is Ikutsuki Shuji. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. '_Ikutsuki_'… Hard to say, isn't it?"

Kaede makes a small face at Yukari who snorts into her hand, but this goes unnoticed by the Chairman.

"That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes… I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

"Why did you come here?"

"To welcome you, of course. Speaking of which... Where's Kirijo-kun, Takeba-kun?"

"She's upstairs."

"As diligent as always. Although, it doesn't hurt to come down and say hello… Do you have another question?"

"Who else lives here?"

"There are only four students in this dorm: You, Takeba-kun, here, Kirijo-kun… And a senior named Sanada Akihiko-kun. I hope you all get along. Do you have another question?"

"I saw something odd... "

"You saw something strange?" His eyes seemed to show a curious gleam. "... Like what?"

Yukari on the other hand became silent. "..."

"You were probably just tired. I wouldn't worry about it. It's bad for your complexion, you know."

Somehow in Kaede's mind something didn't seem quite right with how he reacted.

"Do you have another question?"

"No, not really."

"Then, I hope you have a successful school year." he gets up from the chair. "Now, if you'll excuse me… You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say, "The early bird catches the bookworm"! …Please forgive the bad pun." He laughs lamely and disappears upstairs.

Kaede is left slightly dumbfounded at his pun and Yukari sighs slightly. "... You'll get used to his lame jokes."

Still being a bit confused, Kaede decides to head upstairs and go inside her room to sleep.

* * *

On the fourth floor, the chairman enters the command room while Mitsuru is at work at some controls.

"Working hard? So how's she doing?"

"She went to bed a little while ago. She's asleep now. Mr. Chairman, do you think she's…?"

"Well, let's wait and see for now. …The Dark Hour is approaching."

In some other area, a mysterious hour approaches and back towards to the dorm, Ikutsuki explains, "The Dark Hour occurs every day at 12 midnight; you could say it's the 'hidden' hour. During this time, an ordinary person Transmogrifies into a coffin, and is oblivious to all that occurs."

Yukari who sits at the couch looks a bit terrified at the thought. "Then, she must be..."

"As you can see, she's retained her human form. She's asleep, but she's definitely experiencing the Dark Hour. The only question that remains is whether or not she has the potential. Although, she must. …If she didn't, they would've preyed on her by now."

"Scary..."

"In any case, we should continue to monitor her for a few more days."

"Yes, Sir."

"I feel kinda bad, though, spying on her like this…"

* * *

In Kaede's sleep, she was suddenly summoned by a voice, "...Master..." in her dreams.

"_Master Yuuki Kaede_..."

She felt like she was transported through the darkness and seeing a strange door and was suddenly being sat down on to a chair. She was soon facing an odd old gentleman.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor. …I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place…"

He then showed Kaede the piece of paper that she signed back then.

"Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return… …that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you make."

With no hesitancy whatsoever, she replies immediately, "I understand."

Igor then gave her a key that had a strange velvet color, "Hold on to this."

"There is still one more resident of this room, who unfortunately could not be present for your arrival. But I'll make sure you two are properly introduced. Another time, perhaps. 'Til we meet again…"

* * *

The next morning, Kaede woke up feeling somewhat weird inside after the whole dream that had occurred to her. Not having any time to think about it, she heads to school. At the school gates, she meets with Junpei who's yawning tiredly.

"Yo… Man I'm so sleepy today." he yawns again and stretches out. "In times like these, it's best to sleep during class! You ever notice how sometimes taking a nap in class makes you feel more refreshed than sleeping at home?"

"Don't sleep in class, Junpei-kun."

"_Whaaat? Why do you have to be all serious?_" And then he points at her. "And aren't you being kind of two-faced about that!? You were sleeping in class the other day!"

"You never saw that at all."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

Before Junpei manages to reply back, she rushes into the school as the bell is about to ring. Then again, Kaede proceeds to sleep in class, much to Junpei's chagrin.

After school ended, she ran into Yukari at the shoe boxes, who invited her to show her around Paulownia Mall.

"I can't believe you fell asleep during Ekoda-sensei's class." she smiled slightly as she teased Kaede. "You are bad as Junpei!"

"I'm so offended by that! I am not on Junpei's level at any time!" But she laughs anyway with Yukari as they explore the mall. Before returning back to the dorm, Kaede noticed that the moon was full and was slightly mesmerized for a moment, until shaking herself out of it.

* * *

Mitsuru was near by the large window reading book and greeted her. "Welcome back. The moon is beautiful tonight. It might be nice to read a book by moonlight once in a while."

"Hmm... I guess it'd be nice to, but the moon is kind of too bright..." she mutters silently and notices that Mitsuru was using the computers. "What are you doing, Kirijo-senpai?"

"Oh? These networked computers were installed when the dorm was built." She presses some keys. "Their main purpose is to send the school reports about daily life here in the dorm."

'_That's interesting_.' Kaede mused for a bit and saw Yukari sitting on one of the couches.

She mentions,"There used to be a dorm mother here to do stuff like cooking, but there's just use students now. It'd be great to have somebody like that doing stuff for us, don't you think?"

"Hmm..." Kaede paused for a moment and nodded. "You're right."

"I mean, I'm not a good cook, and Kirijo-senpai just doesn't do things like that… You know, if you're handy around the kitchen, I bet you could really do something with this place!"

'_Cooking, huh_.' she wonders. '_I haven't done it in a while_.'

"I'll give it a try then!"

Yukari then gives a surprised look. "_H-huh, really?!_"

"What's with that reaction...!"

"I didn't think you'd take so seriously about cooking!"

"Well, I said I would give it try once in a while..."

"Oh, uh, sure. I guess Kirijo-senpai wouldn't mind..." Yukari then looks at the clock. "It's getting late, you should get into bed..."

'_Everyone in this dorm keeps telling me to sleep early_.' she frowns a bit as she goes upstairs to the third floor. '_Are they worried about my sleeping schedule or what?_'

Once she was in her room, she washed her face with the sink and stared into mirror wondering if a certain ghost were to appear on the other side of the mirror.

Sighing slightly after staring at the mirror for long five minutes, she sits on her bed starting to undress herself. Kaede was now bare with only her underthings on and stares at her body which was covered with old scars from ten years ago. Even though they were small and not very visible, she felt uncomfortable with them as she never remembered how she got them.

After much delay, she puts on a short sleeved and long, over sized shirt, that reaches towards her knees and short sweat pants, and goes to sleep.

* * *

In that mysterious room on the fourth floor, the chairman is sitting on the chair. "...How is she?"

"…The same as last night." Mitsuru was concentrating on the controls.

"Hmm… Very interesting. Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first… …Memory loss… disorientation… But, this subject is rather unique. She hasn't exhibited any of the common symptoms."

Yukari who looks more concerned than ever interjects, "But… we're treating her like a guinea pig."

"I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit new members. I heard she's in your class… Wouldn't you be more comfortable working with someone from the same grade? A female classmate, at that."

"Yeah, I guess. But, still…"

Suddenly an emergency call from outside rang through the room. Mitsuru who manning the controls answers it, "Command room. …Is that you, Akihiko?"

Akihiko's voice resounds to the room, '_You're not gonna believe this…! This thing is huge! Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk… It's chasing me…I wanted to let you guys know. I'm almost there._'

Color soon left Yukari's face as she realizes something, "Does that mean… he's bringing that thing here!?"

"Mr. Chairman!" Mitsuru stands up from her chair quickly looking at the man. "Let's suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!"

"…R-Right! Be careful!"

On the first floor of the dormitory in the lounge, Akihiko had rushed into opening the door and closing them behind him, with him sinking downwards to the floor. He seems injured bodily but still able to move. He groans, "Agh...!"

Just as he came in, Mitsuru, Yukari and the chairman had come downstairs finding Akihiko sitting down against the door.

Mitsuru seems the most shocked although she's controlling it, "Akihiko!"

"I'm alright." He flashes a grin. "Get ready to be surprised… It'll be here any second."

She's now wielding something in her hands, a fencing epee. "This is no time to joke around!"

The chairman who seems most interested in the thing that is possibly attacking the dorm. "It's one of them, Sanada-kun?"

"Yes, but not an ordinary one—" He gets up, feeling a bit unbalanced until the whole building and ground shook.

"Ahh!" Yukari was holding on to the wall as everything shook. "What the…!? …You've gotta be kidding me!"

Mitsuru seeing how the situation came out to be took lead. "Mr. Chairman, please head for the command room!" Turning towards Yukari, "Takeba, go upstairs and wake her up! Then, escape out the back."

Yukari felt a bit hesitant to leave two seniors alone. "But, what about you two?"

"We'll stop it here." Facing towards Akihiko with a grim look on her face. "You led it to us, Akihiko, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight."

"Like I had a choice!" Akihiko yelled and then turned towards the door. "What are you waiting for, Takeba? Go!"

Being slightly frustrated, she touched the mysteriously silvery gun and nods, "I-I'm going!" and runs upstairs. Yet right before heading up the stairs, she unceremoniously broke the weapon cabinet in a hurry and grabbing a naginata. "_I-I'll repay for it later! But this is p-probably going to be useful!_" soon running up the stairs.

Akihiko and Mitsuru looks at Yukari somewhat with an unreadable expression.

"Well, Takeba got more guts, than I expected."

"_Not the time Akihiko!_"

* * *

Due to all the commotion and the vibration, Kaede woke up feeling a bit rattled. "W-what's going on?!" she squeaked in fear. Looking around her everything was dark and green, deciding to check outside. Right before she even managed, someone was knocked, no more like pounded on the door yelling. "Wake up!"

It was Yukari's voice from behind the door and she sounded panicked and rushed. Before Kaede could speak, Yukari forcefully opened the door shouting in a apology, "Sorry, I'm coming in!"

She was out of breathe and she had a holster around her thigh with the silver gun equipped in it. "Oh, you're awake! I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now!"

"B-but my clothes-"

"It doesn't matter right now! We need to hurry!" Yukari once again rushed out the door but stops in her tracks realizing about the weapon she has. Turning around facing Kaede again, she places the naginata in her hands. "Take this, just in case! Now let's hurry, follow me! Downstairs, now!"

The two of them were now running through the hallway and headed down the stairs. Kaede was still holding the naginata in her hands and for some reason it felt light. She didn't speak a word during the whole running seeing how Yukari was obviously feeling scared but trying to hide it. When they finally reached downstairs and at the rear entrance, Yukari looked around and sighed, "Alright, we should be safe now—"

'_Safe from what exactly?_' Kaede wondered while putting the naginata over her shoulder. '_Just what the hell is f-ing going on here?_'

Soon a voice came out of nowhere in static which made Kaede jumped, but Yukari stayed somewhat calm as the voice seemed to come from a communicator.

'_Takeba, do you read me!?_'

"Y-Yes! I hear you!"

'_Be careful! There's more than one enemy! The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!_'

'_Fighting_?' Kaede became a bit confused. '_Fighting against what of all things?'_

"What!?" Yukari was obviously unprepared for Mitsuru's sudden news. Soon there was another vibration and Kaede held on to the naginata tightly to balance her self. "L-Let's pull back!"

Soon, Yukari was pulling Kaede by the arm, running up the stairs to the second floor. The two girls are both out of breath, but the vibration and a sudden glass shattering didn't seem to stop.

The two of them were near the windows and a unnatural being was viewing at them, soon breaking the window as if aiming at Kaede.

Yukari who became alarmed yelled, "Watch out!" and pushed Kaede down to the ground. The two of them were laying on the floor silently until it was safe to move.

Holding their breaths and pressing their hands together, their heart beats were pounding in sync and for a moment time stopped as they waited for a few minutes just to be able to move.

When the unnatural being seemed to be gone, the two girls sighed in exhilaration. Finding no voice to speak for a few seconds, Kaede finally whispered, '_Thank you, Takeba-chan..._' Yukari in returned grinned, '_No need, Yuuki-chan.'_ The two of them soon pressed their hands together smiling at each other with their fears now at ease and trust for each other was much stronger.

'_We better get going_.' Yukari looks around again. '_Do you still have that naginata?_'

'_Yeah..._'

'_Okay good. Let's go to the next floor._'

After advancing the third floor of the dormitory, and to the fourth floor, Yukari opened the door to the roof and ushered for Kaede to go on first.

She did after some hesitancy and puts the naginata onto the ground as Yukari locks the door. Sighing and wiping her forehead, she walks towards Kaede. "The door's locked. I think we're safe for now…"

'_Or not_.' Kaede is staring across the roof edge as a black hand holds the edge and climbs upon the building. "... What the hell is that."

Yukari stares speechlessly at the blob of a millions hands that carried knives and a hand that carried a mask which skillfully climbed up to the rooftop. "…!?"

"You gotta be kidding me...!" She stepped towards right next to Kaede's side shielding her with one arm. "It climbed up the wall…!?"

* * *

In the command room of the fourth floor, the two seniors seemed to finished with their fight. They are watching the console that shows Yukari and Kaede facing off against a large black blob of arms and knives.

"There! They're on the roof!" Akihiko exclaimed in worry, seeing that the two girls were going to face off something they hadn't experience before. Especially Yukari was new and wasn't experienced just quite yet.

Mitsuru stares in shock muttering, "That gigantic Shadow… Just what is it we're dealing with!?" She holds on her fencing epee tightly, almost wondering what will happen to the two juniors worriedly.

"…Let's go, Mitsuru!" Akihiko was about to head out of the command room, but the chairman who was sitting down shouted, "Wait!" His face was unreadable but eyes had curious gleam to them.

"W-Why wait, Ikutsuki-san?! Those two are in trouble if we don't do anything!"

"Just wait... And see what will happen."

* * *

"That's the thing that attacked this place... We call them Shadows!" Yukari tries to explain to a shocked Kaede, but she was trembling herself. "O-Oh yeah… I have to fight… I… I can summon mine… No problem…"

Yukari quickly grabs her mysterious silver gun and directs it towards her forehead, trembling even more. Before she even gets to pull the trigger, the huge monster had attacked her with fire, knocking her down. The gun slides against the ground and lands near Kaede's feet.

She stares at the silver gun that is right at her feet, not knowing what to do but the huge monster was going her way. Before she gets to even panic, a sudden vision of the mysterious boy she met on the first day she came to Iwatodai. He's imitating a gun with his hand and points it at his temple, signaling her to do it herself.

She gulped and picked up the mysterious gun soon pointing it against her temple with her free hand on her beating heart. Her breathing was slow and ragged up, while her heart was beating quickly. Waiting and waiting, she cleared out her mind out of anything, pulling the trigger murmuring silent words.

Yukari was still injured, but she got up sluggishly sitting on her bottom watching Kaede in horror, yelling. "W-what are you doing, Yuuki!"

And with that, her mind, no glass shattered from her head as she pulled the trigger with the distinct bullet shot, but she did not feel pain. Yet something came out of her claiming, '_I am thou, and thou art I. From the sea of your soul, I am Orpheus, Master of the Strings_.'

Then something intercepted her mind, as everything felt horrible and sickening as she fell on her knees on to the ground screaming and holding her hands to her head cowering. Orpheus who was above her, was being ripped apart horrendously and painfully into pieces from inside coming out something entirely different being. A dark being who screamed bloodthirstily and destroyed the monster without no feat or struggle.

* * *

Mitsuru stared at the screen, looking at the new junior transfer student who suddenly summoned her Persona with no basis but then it was ripped apart by something morbidly dark. "...!" This amnesiac girl had much more than a potential. She was something entirely special. '_Just what is going on here...?'_

"What on earth was that…!?" Akihiko spoke loudly but it was almost a whisper, staring at the new girl who he never met face to face, but watching her on screen seemed like the distance between them was much larger, way out there. He did not know what to think but stare in pure horror as the girl was screaming her mind out because her Persona was possibly destroyed by a dark being. '_She's so little... And she's granted this much power?_'

Ikutsuki was silent. "…" Pushing his glasses up his nose, he stares at the dark being. He knew this being was related to something that he knew. So he was right about the girl's certain potential, _no he was certainly correct about the hidden secret she carried. Now it was time to set things into motion._

* * *

Yukari stood up was in total shock about what had occurred in front of her. Her classmate, dorm-mate, and possible friend was mentally destroyed by a horrible being that destroyed her Persona. She was screaming out of her life and shaking, shuddering and nothing else could stop her until the black being goes away. And what could she do? Just watch and stare she couldn't even summon her Persona in the first place. '_Oh... What do I even do?... Yuuki-chan..._'

After the monster was defeated and torn into pieces, the morbid being disappeared and Orpheus came back. Kaede was thoroughly mentally exhausted and was now sitting down on her knees not being able stand up. Yukari walked over to her, wanting to say something, but was soon attacked by small pieces of the huge monster.

" No… G-Get away from me!" Despite that she had reached her physical limits, she grabbed the naginata that she dropped earlier and jumped to her feet running in front of Yukari, initiating battle.

"What are you doing?!"

"Repaying the favor from earlier~! _Hyaaah_!"

Somehow fighting with a naginata seemed to fit her naturally as possible as she wiped out the little monsters easily and summoning Orpheus seemed natural. Once she finished fighting, Kaede sighs and slumps down onto her feet collapsing onto the ground, passing out.

Yukari becomes scared and tries to wake her up. "Hey! Yuuki! Wake up! Wake up, I'm telling you to wake up!" While she was desperately trying to wake Kaede up, the seniors came up to the roof.

"Takeba! Are you okay?!" Akihiko asked a bit tensely.

"Y-yes! I think..." she looks as she's about to cry. "But, Yuuki-chan... She's not waking up!"

"We'll send her to the hospital." Mitsuru confirmed looking down at the passed out junior.

"I'll carry her then-"

"You are too tired, Takeba. Let Akihiko take care of her."

"_Huh?!_"

* * *

Kaede is fully unconscious and is summoned to the Velvet Room once again by Igor.

"It's so nice to see you again. You became unconscious after awakening to your 'power.' I see that it was Orpheus that heeded your calling. That power is called Persona… It is a manifestation of your psyche."

"Persona?"

"A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli… You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships."

"That's what '_Orpheus_' is?"

"When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop your Social Links—your emotional ties with others. The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful your Persona ability. Please remember that. Now, then…"

He snaps his fingers.

"Time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord. Until then… Farewell."

As her vision fades from the Velvet Room, she sees Rihito who is still sullen as ever, but is smiling bitterly as the dream ends.

* * *

She wakes up with her eyes a bit drowsy and her head feeling light as ever facing above was the ceiling. Turning to her side, she notices a girl that she couldn't recognize for a bit.

The girl looks surprised that Kaede woke up and formally introduced herself again. "I'm Takeba Yukari. Well, uh I'm in the same class as you are and we live in the same dorm...!"

Kaede blinks for a bit trying to place this Yukari in her memories and smiles, "... Hello Takeba-chan..."

"Thank goodness!" Soon the two of them have a long talk about what happens, and Yukari embarrassingly said, "…Oh, and, uh… You don't have to be formal around me or anything. Us second-year girls gotta stick up for each other, after all. B-Bye."

* * *

Once Yukari left, Rihito appears and is floating around with his hands in his pockets. Kaede glares at him slightly, getting up and pulls a pillow about to throw at him threateningly.

'_... You know that you can't throw a pillow at me._' He cocks his head sideways. '_It'll obviously go through me like usual_.'

"Shut up, ghost idiot." Her face turns cross and looks away from him.

'_That's really creative._'

"Shut. Up." She folds her arms. "Now where have you been?! You have to tell me now this instant, Sakuragi Rihito!"

'_Last name, first name basis now?_'

"Rihito-kun~." Now it was obvious she was pissed off and she was cracking her knuckles.

'_Sorry, sorry. Let me tell you everything from the beginning then._' His form becomes more solid and he sits down on the chair. '_The truth is_ _that..._'

'_I was originally The Great Seal but for some reason I had a wish that ended up bringing in you to the whole situation, with you taking my place. Although your past was much more tragic than mine... We end up sharing the same fate and burden.' _He looks at Kaede solemnly. '_I'm sorry Kaede for even letting you take this stupid fate...'_

_"_There are many things you can't stop Rihito." She looks at him straight in the eye. "Even if it was a stupid fate to begin with, might as well try to succeed and overcomes the obstacles and trials ahead of me…."

He stares at her for a moment soon asking now knowing the meaning of her words. '_Are you scared?'_

"... You always know what's on mind, Rihito." she laughs weakly and lays down on her back. "I'm actually terrified. Even though you might or not tell me how things go, I'm terrified deep down in my heart. It's such a scary thought facing something that you can't fight against."

The boy flinched slightly and looks down at his hands. '_You keep smiling and hiding behind many smiles but inside, you are hurting yourself eventually one way another. You are too selfless._' Then again, he was entirely different from her. He thought about himself never about the others until later on, but Kaede? She always thinks of other people and how they are feeling. '_You have to let the others know who you truly are, Kaede.'_

"I'm being lectured by a ghost boy about who I am. _Great_." She rolls her eyes slightly but laughs at his expression. "Yeah, I know. But it's… hard to express myself because I eventually forget people a lot…. and they might see me differently."

'_Or they might accept all your flaws and accept who you are.' _He was slightly miffed about being called ghost boy. He didn't plan to be a ghost at all.

"..." She becomes silent for a bit and then speaks. "Did you also go to Gekkoukan High School when you were still here? Did you make friends and memories for yourself?"

'_H-huh? Why are you asking about that of all things?' _He didn't like to think about his past. Rihito did miss his friends but… in Kaede's life, those friends of his don't know any Sakuragi Rihito anymore.

After all he was just a ghost.

"Come on tell me, Rihito! I want to know everything!" She began to nag him. "I bet you had a girlfriend!"

'_G-girlfriend?! Don't be ridiculous Kaede!' _He was blushing despite his claims. '_Fine, fine, I'll tell you what happened during my time of going to school.'_

"Good! You better tell me everything Rihito!"

'_Why in the world for?'_

"To be honest, I want to go to the places you've been doing or going to during your school days and meet your friends." she scratches her cheek embarrassed. "Then I'll take pictures and probably make an album of it probably."

'_... Thanks Kaede.'_

"Your welcome ghost idiot."

'_Enough with the ghost thing already!'_


	6. That Lost Feeling

**Of Shadows and Memories**

_**06:**__ That Lost Feeling_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

A change of POV with Junpei during the two weeks Kaede was in comatose. I'd like to think that Junpei and Yukari are rather close friends even though they often argue with one another and such like that, they both will come to help each other out.

Except for homework that is.

Please enjoy reading the story!

* * *

Junpei Iori of Class 2-F had noticed some things.

Like of the first day of school of April 7th, Tuesday when that new girl transfer student Kaede Yuuki came into the class, he felt weird inside. No, wait, _he felt mysterious vibes from her to be honest. _She had this strange aura around her with her auburn hair with red tints, red earphones and that portable camera around her neck.

The whole class started to whisper about her, but she did not seem to be bothered by the stares, or the fact she's being treated like a creature at a zoo. When she introduced herself to the class and flashing this cheerful grin, it sent him a shiver through his whole body. It was a lost feeling he never experienced.

He wondered why but he ignored it the whole day, until after-school deciding to introduce himself. Kaede seemed to be this polite person, who called Yukari-chi by her last name adding '_san_' and calling him by, '_kun_'. It felt odd to have himself being called so formally, and he honestly thought she would be this perfect goody two shoes kind of girl, who was generally awfully nice and all. But Kaede was not what he thought.

When walking home with her, he told her about the sport teams and when she figured out that he belonged into the go home club with a small chuckle, he had a small fit and she began to react towards his reaction, being all unfeminine. Soon the two of them were talking like friends that knew each other for a long time. It felt strange, because he never interacted with girls that normally.

Girls to him were like these heavenly, fragile beings that were totally different from guys, but Kaede? She didn't act like that, nor did she turn away from in disgust like other girls. She treated him like a friend and would make weird noises and faces at him. She also spoke really crudely and rudely when stating her opinions. She was different and she was cool about it too.

* * *

He found it strange how he grew attached her quickly despite only knowing her for a day. She was one of the girls he was attached to, as a friend that is. The other girl? It was Yukari Takeba.

He made friends with her during his transfer to Gekkoukan Middle School. They weren't that really close friends or anything but the talked each other and he covered for her when she wanted to get away from everything.

They always talked a lot to each other during their days in junior high till first year of high school until Yukari became more popular among students, Junpei found himself lingering alone or attempting to hang out with other guys just so he would not go home.

Still Junpei would find himself coming across Yukari and they'd both stare each other, saying hey and leave to do their own thing.

Towards the end of their first year, Junpei noticed that Yukari had been becoming more secretive and hardly with friends.

_He never knew why though because he never bothered to ask._

She probably tell him to leave her alone and something like that.

* * *

The next day, April 8th, being with Kaede was kind of different sorta. A feeling inside of him tugged at him telling him that he could trust in her at no cost. He didn't know why, because she was just this new cute girl who became his friend.

_His new friend who was plain weird, though._

He saw her study and write notes studiously, but then suddenly during lectures she fall asleep like it was a normal thing to do. Junpei thought that the teacher would catch her, but she was hiding behind a huge textbook for some reason, and she was quiet as a log.

Later on during lunchtime, Junpei was wandering outside the laboratory hallways looking for a place to eat, he saw Kaede sitting on a bench in the courtyard near the tree.

Right before he waved to her or greeted her, Junpei noticed she was animatedly muttering, laughing or talking to... someone who wasn't was waving her hands and whacked her hand in midair, and her expressions kept changing often. Junpei soon wondered if she was talking to herself...

_What was that blur he just saw in front of her?_

Later on when afternoon class resumed, Toriumi-sensei chose him for her little quiz, he wasn't quite listening and Kaede was peacefully asleep. With sensei's eyes burning through him, he whispered at Kaede who immediately woke up whispering back the answer to him which was strangely correct. He wondered how she knew the answer because she was sleeping. _For some reason, Kaede was smirking at him slightly as she sleeps._

* * *

On April 9th, he brings up the fact of sleeping class and she laughs. Kaede gives a weird smile while cocking her head sidesway and acts like she has a small secret. Strangely once again during Ekoda-sensei's Classic Literature class she was sleeping peacefully and he caught Yukari's eyes as she was staring at Kaede.

She looks away ignoring his questioning stare and began writing notes of some kind. He in returns to stare at Ekoda-sensei's long no ending lecture. Afterwards he notices Kaede and Yukari going home together, seeing how they seemed to get along rather nicely.

He soon remembers that they both live in that weird dorm at Iwatodai that has Kirijo Mitsuru and what was his name again, that school boxing champion Sanada Akihiko.

Going to the arcade, he zones on playing games somewhat wishing that he could live in a dorm too.

* * *

The next day April 10th, Friday the new girl Kaede was absent from class and school altogether. He wonders why. Was it a possible sick stomach or some kind of cold? He really wanted to talk to her as he realizes his day was kinda boring without that weird girl around. He noticed Yukari looked tired and worn out, along with her eyes looking guiltily as Toriumi-sensei called out for Kaede, but she was absent.

She was keeping more secrets to herself, no doubt it. But what would she have to do with Kaede's absence?

During lunch, Junpei wandered around once again ending up near the faculty office hallway, when he saw and overheard Yukari and that Kirijo-senpai talking to Toriumi-sensei.

"Sorry to disturb you during your lunch hours, Toriumi-sensei but there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Kirijo. Sure what is it?"

"It's about one of the students that lives in our dorm, Yuuki."

"Yuuki?"

"Yes. She is in no current condition being hospitalized to come to school for a while but I'd like to request that you let her off for a while and please give her help when she returns."

Junpei blinks at the word, '_hospitalized_' wondering how she ended up being in the hospital after three days of school just in. Was it that weird that has been going around?

He certainly hoped not. Before he left so he wouldn't get caught, he saw Yukari's being downcast and guiltier than ever.

_Just what is up with her? _

* * *

Junpei had been trying to catch Yukari for a few days afterwards to ask her what has been bothering her, but she left early and quickly after school avoiding him or skipping archery.

Once he finally caught her, she glared at him slightly tapping her feet impatiently and folding her arms, yet her eyes were nervous and downcast.

"What do you want Junpei?" she asks sharply as he blocks her from moving away.

He winces at her sharp tone but he speaks anyway ignoring her hard stare, "I just wanted to know what was bothering you Yukari."

He tries to take this serious voice but is not quite helping or he thought as Yukari's poker face turned into something much expressive.

"Am I that obvious Junpei?"

"I could tell from the start this wasn't your normal mood swings."

She rolls her eyes but laughs weakly. "I can't really tell you anything even if I wanted to."

"More like you don't want to." he breaks into a grin. "I'm just letting you know I got your back when you need me, Yukari-chi ~"

"Shut it idiot."

* * *

It was already April 18th and before he realized it, Kaede was still absent. He wonders what is taking her so long and finds that Yukari is still skipping Archery, learning that she was visiting Kaede each day to day.

Finding nothing else to do with himself, he goes home which was a bad mistake honestly as his father got drunk on cooking wine and was on another rampage.

Junpei soon left the house quickly being in a bad mood and goes to Paulownia Mall, sitting down a bench.

" Stupid old man..." He sighs. "How low do you have to be to get drunk on cooking wine...?"

He looks at the ground. "But I guess it's just as pathetic to rush out like this every day..." He sighs even more. "Maaan... What am I gonna do...? I got nowhere to go..."

Right as he thinking to himself, a white furred dog comes up to him.

"Yo... 'sup, pooch? Here to join my "Nowhere-To-Go" after-school club?"

"Arf arf!"

"Heheh... Sorry, pooch, I don't have any food for ya." he stares at the dogs red eyes. "Y'know... Haven't I seen you around here before...?"

While playing with the dog, two boys come up to him.

"Hey, it's Iori."

"Huh...? Oh, hey guys."

"Why the long face? Are you that sad that we're in different homerooms now?"

"_Still dumb as rocks, huh?"_ he stares at them coldly. "Wait, isn't it way past your dorm curfew? What're you guys doing out so late?"

"Oh, we snuck out. When you get to be a junior, you learn the secret exit." His former classmate grin. "Hey, we're going to Escapade, wanna come with? We're helping this guy drown his sorrows over a girl."

The friend of the classmate turned red. "That's not true!"

"Heheh, don't let it get to you. That's what you get for going after someone like Takeba Yukari." he smirks. "She have been hanging out with that new girl though. Does she like dark people like her?"

"Dark? She seemed like a regular gal to me..." _Kaede was honestly something brighter than dark._

"No. I'm serious. That cute transfer girl? Rumor has it both her parents died when she was little." He gives a wicked grin. "Apparently it was some huge car accident that burnt them to death, and she saw it. Everything even the car exploding and her parent's burning."

Junpei soon felt sick to his stomach about the idea, but he keeps playing with the dog.

"Someone got a peek at her file when Toriumi left it lying around."

"Man, you're so gullible. That stuff only happens in soap operas."

It had to be some sick joke. Who would spread rumors about her past of all things? That's just cruel.

"Hey, I said it was a rumor." The classmate then points out to the nightclub. "C'mon, let's get going! You snooze, no booze!"

"Booze...? Oh, uh... I think I'm gonna pass." Junpei stared at the club and looked down.

"Huh? What's the matter? C'mon, why don'tcha live a little-"

Soon he snaps at them and standing up then sitting down. "_I said I'm gonna pass! I just... ain't in the mood._"

"Well, man, looks like I'm the only one you got to console you."

"I keep telling you, nothing happened!"

The two classmates heads off to the club leaving Junpei who watches them enter.

He continues to play with the dog and when it goes away, Junpei sighs.

"It's nearing midnight... I didn't have dinner yet... Might as well hit the convenience store.."

* * *

He was in line to buy a melon bread and as the clock strikes midnight, something unreal happens right as everyone around him disappears. Junpei looks around terrified dropping his melon bread as he sees tall coffins in place of people. Soon realizing that inside the coffins were ... humans.

"This got to be a dream. Really just my imagination, right?" he asks himself but then suddenly a voice speaks to him appearing right in front of him. It was a huge creature who stared at him knowingly. '_Do not worry. I am thou, and thou art I. From the sea of your soul, I am Hermes, giver of fortune and fame, and herald of souls...' _soon disappearing into him.

Junpei being Junpei freaks the hell out, falling the ground holding his head and legs closely to his body shaking slightly.

"_What the hell! What the hell! What the hell!_" he cries out loud, he's literally crying and shaking all over until someone comes across him.

It was man no, young man a year older than him with silver hair and piercing silver eyes staring down at him. His arm is in a sling but somehow Junpei recognizes him. It was Sanada Akihiko of the boxing club.

"Yo." He grabs Junpei's hand helping him up. "I'm guessing this is your first time experiencing the Dark Hour, huh?"

His mind was hurting for some reason, but he slowly asks, "The Dark Hour?"

Akihiko soon explains why everyone is in coffins and shows him outside which was an unreal green, with coffins and blood puddles.

"What's your name by the way?"

"I-Iori Junpei... "

"Hm. So Iori what would think of joining SEES?"

_From then on, that lost feeling dissipated._

"... Sure."


	7. Joining SEES

**Of Shadows and Memories**

**07:** _Joining SEES_

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

It has been a month or so since I last updated. I'm sorry about anyone who wanted to read more (?) but slowly I have been making progress. I'll probably update very sporadically because personal issues and possibly writer's block. I liked this chapter personally, because the hidden telepathic conversations that Rihito and Kaede has, and I'm hoping to write more of their interactions.

If it ever get confusing or so, please tell me or message me any suggestions about it! Thank you.

* * *

After getting out of the hospital and having a check up, Kaede was finally going back to school the next day. She was still feeling tired but she felt stronger than ever. Even though she wasn't feeling unwell, she had a tingling feeling inside her that made her wanted to throw up.

She didn't bother to tell Yukari not wanting to worry her so she heads to school normally until bumping into a boy with a baseball cap. He grins widely at her and waves. "Kaede! You came back!" he laughs cheerfully but she keeps staring at him. "You've been gone for a while, did something happen?"

Now she felt really awkward staring at him too long. Kaede sighs and looks away. "Uh... Hi..." then turns flustered. "Ugh. I don't want to sound rude, but uh who are you again?" The boy stares at her slightly before realizing what she meant.

"It's been only two weeks!" he yells but not being mean or mad but more like shocked and chuckling. "But oh well I guess even I could get forgotten easily."

"I didn't mean to forget you,... I think."

"You think? Nah it's okay." he smiles. "I'm Junpei Iori, one of your classmates of Class 2-F."

Hearing his name seems to strike in Kaede's mind and her face turns from blank to horrified.

"Junpei!" she becomes jumpy and looks apologetic. "I-uh, um this is so awkward, sheesh. I can't believe I forgot you too...! I even forgot Yukari, I mean Takeba, ahhh whatever." She shakes her head and then grins upon him. "You are really unforgettable, to be honest." then she ponders a bit. "Hey can I take a quick picture of you Junpei?" She holds up her camera.

'_She even forgot Yukari-chi? Man her memory must be horrid_.'

"Uh thanks." he's turning hot a bit, wow Kaede knows how to make people happy. "A picture? What for?"

"Eh for memories sake." she knocks at her head. "I have horrible memory, well.. I'm an amnesiac. So if I had met someone once and never meet them again, I'd easily forget them. Or my mind wipes them off my memories, haha."

"Oh... I didn't know that..." How is she still smiling so casually like that? Is she so used to it? He'd be really angry... "Sure take my picture, Kaede-chi!" He makes this huge goofy smile and a peace sign at Kaede who laughs at him and snaps a picture of him.

"Thanks." She puts down her camera, and then Yukari comes up to them from behind yawning.

"You two get along so easily." she notes as she yawns again. "Did something happen?"

He grins tipping his hat Yukari. "Nah, it's just a bro thing." and Yukari rolls her eyes.

Kaede giggles slightly and rolls her eyes, "_Wow, bro thing huh._ Am I one of your guy friends now?"

"_I meant-_" and he stops, looking crossly at Kaede. "You are just baiting me so you could tease me!"

"Mr. Iori had guessed the correct answer!" She dramatically shows off Junpei to Yukari who was snorting out loud while sighing.

"You two are making a scene! In front of school too!" but her face brightened up. "Anyway I need her for a moment, so bye-bye Junpei!"

Kaede was soon pulled away by Yukari while Junpei was far behind being all, "Whaaaaaat."

They were near the shoe-boxes, putting their shoes in, when Yukari finally told her what she needed. "...Kaede." she blushes slightly. "Sorry to tell you right in the morning, but Ikutsuki-san wants to talk to you this evening on the fourth floor. And uh you should see Toriumi-sensei about your missed classes."

"Oh... Yeah the two weeks of absence..." she nods slightly. "I can manage somehow."

"Are you sure? It was a lot work you might have to do..."

"I'll be fine! I'll be going to the faculty office then! See you in class Yukarin!" And she left to the faculty office leaving Yukari dumbfounded.

'_Yukarin?'_

In the faculty office, Torumi-sensei was sitting down on a office chair and Kaede was standing while their talking. "You have been gone for quite a while...Hm... " she's looking at Kaede's file with interest. "I'll try to help you get back on track, so here take this packet."

"This is...?" It was a light brown folder with some papers inside it.

"That's the majority of the work you missed. It's not much, but you'll catch up with most of the topics that you possibly missed." she informed. "Like I said before I'll try to help get back to track with your classes, so come visit me during office hours, lunch or after school."

"Thank you, Toriumi-sensei…"

"It's my job as your homeroom teacher, Yuuki! Now the bell is almost ringing, you should get going before you get late!"

Kaede nods and bows soon leaving the faculty office.

While the teacher is left alone, she turns back to her desk. '_Yuuki's so polite… It kind of makes me pleased to be her teacher for some odd reason_.'

* * *

During the school day, while in between and during classes Kaede was working on her late work and writing notes the same time. Fellow classmates stared at her as she quickly wrote everything down, answering questions when the teacher had called on her, and in all that doing late work.

Soon they began to whisper among themselves, but Kaede hardly cared as she had more and more other problems to deal with than their curious stares and whispers.

She was used to this kind of thing. Although, it was strange with all the stares coming onto her back.

'_Did you hear Yuuki was out for like few weeks?'_

_'Really? What happened to her? She looks okay now...?'_

'_Probably none of your darn business_.' she sighs a bit and continue on writing notes and checking other work, among work. This was going to be a bit excruciating for her, but she could handle it... maybe.

With all the things that happened few weeks ago, it seemed so surreal for Kaede to go back to school like it was plain nothing. Yet she knew what she experienced was real. The persona, Orpheus had resided in her, but was sleeping somewhat.

She wasn't quite sure- but she'll get her answers sooner or later after school, possibly with the chairman. All her thoughts were disrupted, when class had resumed once again making her startled and realizing she never left the classroom for lunch.

'_Ah. I was so concentrated on doing late work_.' She groans and packs her other materials away- as the history teacher Mr. Ono came in wearing an historical helmet beaming with pride. She stared at the odd history teacher who had begun class and started on a long history lecture with his own complaints about how he can't teach what he wants to teach.

'_Well, no one wants to learn about the Samurai period_.'

The teacher had stopped his lecture and eyed the classroom as if choosing his next victim. Kaede looked briefly at the clock and gritted her teeth in annoyance of how the Samurai maniac was taking his time.

With the room in complete anticipation, the unlucky victim and target was her apparent neighbor and friend Iori Junpei who looked pale at the idea of being asked a question. The eye contact was made, and Kaede couldn't help but feel sorry as Junpei attempted to lower more into his seat.

But it was too late. had caught him on time and asked Junpei who looked confused as ever. "Hmm… hey, Iori! What was the style of houses in the Jomon period called?"

Junpei on the other hand, is trying to look away and mumbling- even he didn't quite know the answer is.

_'I'm surprised he's not going to ask me._' It was a random thought, but Rihito who was busy ignoring everything, seemed to catch interest, soon coming out and watching Junpei who was having trouble answering the teacher. _'I think he wants to ask you, but well, probably doesn't want to trouble you._'

'_You think so? Well..._' The few minutes Mr. Ono had looked away, Kaede leaned towards Junpei and whispered the answer, and when the teacher looked back, she was busily writing notes while Junpei was totally surprised, but in return he told the answer to Mr. Ono who looked at him in an expectant look.

Soon classmates were talking in low whispers again, and Kaede rolled her eyes as she continued writing notes, with Rihito fading away into her with a small smirk. '_Have fun trying to help Junpei all the time._'

'_HUH?!_'

It was after school and right before she left the classroom, Junpei stopped her with him holding his cap down, covering his face. He was scratching his cheek murmuring slightly to himself, and Kaede looked at him with her eyes watching his every step, tapping her feet impatiently. "Well? Out with it, Junpei-kun." She points at the clock. "I got not time to waste!"

"Oh? Uh sorry." He avoids her eyes and coughs again. Who knew a small girl like her could be so intimidating? "I just wanted to thank you for earlier for saving me, uh during History."

"Huh, that?" She blinks and folds her arms. "That was nothing. You looked like you were freaking out, anyway, I gotta run! See ya tomorrow, Junpei-kun!" The girl runs out the door with speed leaving him watching her in surprise.

"... Yeah."

* * *

Kaede took the next train to Iwatodai station, and soon was running off the train itself as it arrived and running more to the dormitory. She was probably late to that meeting with the odd... chairman Ikutsuki. She wasn't sure why, but the chairman had already gave her bad vibes, if only possible to avoid him maybe. At the entrance of the dormitory, she takes a huge breath and sighs it all out. "Well... time to learn about what happened... " she mutters and pushes the doors open wide. There was no one there in the lounge which was obvious as they were waiting on the fourth floor.

Come to think of it, she never ventured towards that floor until that night to get to the rooftop. That floor... had a mysteriousness to it for some reason. She'll probably be apart of that mysteriousness too... sooner or later. Walking to the staircase, and heading up to the fourth floor she noticed hidden security cameras. She thinks momentarily as she walks up more.'_They have security cameras here in this dormitory?_'

Soon Rihito came out giving a look around, as if lost in his own memories and whispers,'_It's to monitor the activities in this dorm, via the Command Room._' '_Really? Do they have one in bedrooms also?_' The girl raised her eyebrows in response and continued up. '...' Then there was the silence. Kaede groaned internally and looked at the ghostly boy who turned his face away.'_You gotta be kidding me._'

She reached the third floor and continued onto the next floor with apprehension and curiosity. The imposing doors to the mysterious room in front of her were waiting to be opened by her and she hesitated for a moment until opening the doors. Entering inside and closing the doors behind her, she was facing four persons, Yukari, Kirijo-senpai, and the chairman, but the last one was someone she didn't know- a older boy who had silver hair and silver eyes who watched her every step carefully towards the seats.

Yukari motioned Kaede to sit next to her, which she appreciated greatly, sitting down next to her classmate. With all the expected people, including the uninvited Rihito who floated at Kaede's side, the chairman cleared his throat to speak. "Ah, there you are." He gives a worried and concerned smile. "I'm glad that you're okay. I wasn't sure what I'd do if anything had happened to you."

'_Somehow that sounded fake.' _She cautiously nods her head silently in return. Rihito gives her a sideway look and then stares at the chairman with a poisonous look. '_Probably he means it, but in another twisted sense.'_

'_Shhhh_.' She had no time to talk telepathically with the blue haired boy, and concentrated her attention at the wall behind the chairman.

"The reason I asked you here is because I needed to talk to you." He seemed a bit pleased that Kaede was already sitting down.

He was about to start talking but stops, introducing the older boy instead, "Oh, before that." He points at the older boy. "I believe I mentioned him earlier, but this is Sanada Akihiko-kun." At the introduction, Akihiko smiled a small smile and waved a greeting at Kaede. "How ya doin'?"

She blinks and turn towards slightly to Akihiko, and their eyes met instantly. His eyes are still watching her closely, as if she were to break any second. Kaede has a small smile in return, murmuring, "... Fine." and turns away. The conversation was soon mostly held by the three experienced ones, the Chairman, Mitsuru and Akihiko. They explained about the Dark Hour and Shadows, Kaede listened attentively, not wanting to miss anything.

"We're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad—SEES for short."

'_Creative name.' _

_'Well...'_

_'No spoilers.'_

"On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows." The chairman explains more "Kirijo-kun is the leader. I'm the club advisor."

"A Shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim becomes a living corpse." Mitsuru cuts in adding,"They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them."

Kaede stares at them for a bit and is quiet until finally speaking. "How do you fight them?" She looks at both of them with interest, mostly on her part and Rihito sighs.

The chairman becomes a bit amused and Kaede mentally shudders. "Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour." He points at Yukari and the two seniors. "Some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight the Shadows. That's "Persona"—the power you used the other night. The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users... Which means, it's all up to you guys."

"I see..."

"I'm glad you're quick to understand." He gives a sly smile and Rihito was soon glaring at him.

Mitsuru then picks up a silver case and puts in on the table opening it up. Inside is a holster, a red armband, and a gleaming silver gun with the acronyms S.E.E.S imprinted on it. The auburn haired girl was staring at the gun, remembering that night- when she pulled the trigger on to her temple.

'_Silver guns and weapons. Nice school club.' _Rihito spoke this rather dryly and Kaede had to put a poker face so she wouldn't laugh.

'_Shut it.'_

"What he's trying to say is, we want you to join us." She pushes the case towards Kaede. "We've prepared an Evoker for you. We'd like you to lend us your strength."

She thinks as she looks at the Evoker. _'What a blunt way to tell someone to join.' _

_'Kirijo is not quite ...'_

_'Used to socializing? Used to understanding people?'_

_'...'_

She takes a whole minute to recollect her thoughts and looks at Rihito who was still unceremoniously glaring at the chairman.

"Alright." She says this with finality and looks up. "I'll join."

Yukari who was sitting besides her gave a sigh and smiles. " I was afraid you'd say no…" She takes both of Kaede's hands in excitement. "Welcome aboard!"

"Thank you so much. I'm really glad." He had a hidden twinkle in his eyes, but Kaede was despondent towards him. "Oh, I almost forgot… About your room assignment… Why don't you just stay here, in your current room?"

He chuckles. "I don't know what the holdup is, but I guess it worked out in the end." Everyone, excluding Kaede were staring at him in silence and Yukari spoke up. "Holdup? But, wasn't that—" She stops as she saw Kaede's quizzical glance at her. "Oh, never mind…"

Soon, a sudden image of a tarot card of some kind appeared in her mind with a voice that rings in her mind and it soon disappeared.

'_That is a social link- the first Social Link with S.E.E.S of the Fool Arcana.'_

_'So this will happen many more times?'_

_'Yep.'_

_'Wow, so I can't make friends normally without a card appearing in my head huh?'_

_'Uh...'_

"You must be tired Kaede," Yukari's voice snapped her into attention again and she looks towards her whose face was with worry. "You should head back to sleep for now!"

"Un."

* * *

Later on during late at midnight, the Dark Hour had struck and Kaede was sleeping peacefully until she felt a presence in her room, leading her to wake up and she was facing the odd little boy with light blu eyes and black hair, also a mole. His clothes were the same jail like uniform clothing and he smiles at her as she gets up.

'_This boy... was from that day I first came here...' _

_"_Hi, how are you?_" _He gives a childish aura and his inquisitive eyes looks at her as she yawns. His arms are folded behind his back and Kaede stares at him for a while.

"How did you get in here?" Honestly why would a little boy like him be in a dormitory for high school kids? Is she going to get in trouble? She looks at the hidden security camera in the far corner of her room. He just smiles as if nothing was possibly wrong with him being in the room. "I'm always with you..." and he gives a childish giggle thinking her question was the funniest thing ever.

Her eyes narrow at him and she pulls a pillow towards herself holding it tightly and the boy continues on soon speaking ominously. "Soon the end will come."

'_The end?' _She wasn't sure whether to take him seriously or not, but he kept talking. "I remembered so I thought I should tell you." She blinks in response staring at him.

'_But why tell me?' _Kaede looks at him again. He seemed a bit young... "Uh... Thanks."

The younger boy was taken back in surprise but smiles anyway again. " …Ahaha. I wasn't expecting you to thank me. But you're welcome. That… is what I'm supposed to say, right?"

'_Of course?'_

"…I don't really know what this "end" is about, either." He seemed a bit stumped but brightened up quickly, soon looking at her nodding his head."Oh, looks like you've awakened to your power…and an unusual power it is. A power that takes many forms, yet is bound by none… It may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up."

'_Now he's talking in riddles?_'

"Do you remember when we first met?" He gives faint smile. "I expect you to honor your commitment." He gives a small wave and turns away soon fading into the darkness. "I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me… Okay then, see you later. "

_'... Now I have a ghost kid along with the other ghost boy.'_

Rihito didn't make a response to that but came out floating over her desk staring into the nothingness. He looks at her for a second and mutters, "You should head back to sleep." She ignores him and hides under her blanket in response leaving Rihito alone in the darkness. As he finally hears her breathe quietly, he looks back at the wall and sighs. '_The end... huh?'_


	8. How Tall is Tartarus?

**08:** _How Tall is Tartarus?_

**Author's Notes:**

Updating? Slowly maybe. Who knows. Also, if you guys have a tumblr, I posted the story via tumblr too. The link is on my profile or you can go to it at etmemorialibus on tumblr

* * *

The next morning, Kaede was still thinking about what the little boy that appeared in her room had said. '_The little kid was kind of weird..._' She mused as she walked to the school entrance. Rihito didn't comment as he was quietly thinking over the events of yesterday.

At the front of the entrance, Kaede had met Yukari who began greeting her. "Mornin'. Thanks for yesterday, Kaede."

"Morning to you, Yukarin." She gave a wave and grinned at her fellow dorm mate.

"Eh? You're still calling me that?" She quirks her eyebrows into a questioning glance. "Never mind that. Sanada-senpai's injured too, and I was really uneasy about working alone with Kirijo-senpai…"

'_I'd feel more uneasy while working with Ikutsuki... than Kirijo-senpai..._'

'_Well, Takeba has this-_'

'_No spoilers, ghost boy._'

'_How is it even-, ugh never mind._'

"Is senpai okay?" She was kind of worried and soon Rihito came out floating at her side with a small smirk somehow just knowing what she thinks of the older boy.

'_Don't even start Sakuragi._'

'_I'm not even-_'

'_Don't.'_

"Yeah, Sanada-senpai was attacked by a Shadow on the day that you collapsed, too. He said he injured his ribs a little…"

"Ouch." She felt a bit sympathetic for him. "By the way, I wanted to ask this when you visited me at the hospital, but I forgot, ha ha, um...

"Hm? What is it?"

"Who took me to the hospital?" She was kinda curious. After she collapsed, she remembered nothing, except for the Velvet Room. Yet, she felt like someone took her and carried her? Carried her on their back too, and they were being gentle with her. "I think they carried me too..."

"..." Yukari suddenly became silent and stared at her with her mouth open wide slightly until closed it into a thin line. "Well. The one who took you was Sanada-senpai..."

"The one I met yesterday?" Kaede blinked twice as Yukari nodded. Is that why he was watching her carefully like as if she was to break? "...That is kind of... generous of him."

"I guess so. He kind of didn't want to do it at first, but he decided to anyway."

"Ah."

'_Having a crush on the boxing boy?_'

'_I do not even know him that well, and you automatically assume that I have a crush on him? Wow._'

'_Uh._'

* * *

The school day has passed quickly and Yukari was stretching her arms while yawning. " I thought I was gonna fall asleep in there…"

"Well it was a boring lecture..." Kaede shrugs and turns her attention to the classroom door, which was suddenly open, and Mitsuru walked in, and soon some of the remaining students were whispering. Yet Mitsuru headed towards to Kaede and Yukari. Her arms were folded in front of her and she gave of a elegant and imposing aura. She looked at Yukari and Kaede speaking, "Can I have a minute?"

The two junior girls merely nodded their heads and the senior continued on. "Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone." Soon the whispers became more and more but Mitsuru simply paid no heed to it, "I'll save the details for later. See you there." Soon she left the classroom and some of the students began to stare in awe at Kaede and Yukari, just because they live in the same dorm with that Kirijo-senpai.

'_Attracting attention everywhere she goes._' Having so much attention focused onto you can be a bit extreme. "That was fast.." She notes quietly.

Yukari was a bit miffed and grabbed her bag, "She's probably busy with things like Student Council, unlike us." Kaede soon gave a questioning glance at the fellow girl, but before she could voice her question, Junpei cut into their small conversation. " Whoa, Yukari-chi! Do I sense some hostility?"

'_Well there's one way to voice your thoughts._'

Yukari turned alarmed and began to mutter, or rather stutter? Kaede wasn't sure. "Well, it's not that I don't like her… She's just…" She stops and gives a look at Junpei and grabs Kaede's free hand. "N-Never mind. Let's go, Kaede." Soon, the taller girl was pulled along by Yukari, and she waved at Junpei who waved back in return. She mouthed at him bye and he did the same. Yukari kept pulling at her hand and was soon dragging Kaede out of the school building, with the girl trying to catch up, until they stopped at Iwatodai Strip Mall.

Yukari stops holding on to Kaede's hand and talks in a low voice, muttering a bit slowly to herself. "A-About earlier… It's not that I don't like her or anything, y'know?" She stops realizing she was talking only to Kaede with her cheeks burning in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm talking about Kirijo-senpai…"

'_Yes you were_.' She silently mutters but Yukari doesn't hear her, but instead she gets angry at Junpei.

"…Why's Junpei always have to talk about stuff that isn't any of his business, huh!?" Her hand is tightened into a fist and punches the air as if hitting an imaginary person.

'_Be careful or you'll hit a ghost..._'

'_Please just stop with the ghost thing.'_

'_How can I, when my companion at my side is always a blue haired boy who is a ghost._'

There was no stopping Yukari now, as she continued to be angry. "Plus, he says it all in the creepiest, most perverted way. He's like the poster boy for sexual harassment." Kaede gave the weirdest face in response. "You know, last year he…" She began to point out all the things that Junpei had done, but her rage seemed to fade away and she was smiling a small smile.

'_You must really care for Junpei-kun, do you Yukarin?_' She gives a slight giggle and continue on with the gossip with Yukari.

* * *

When finally reaching the dormitory, the two of them were still talking until reaching the fourth floor and entering the command room. During that, Rihito seemed to just disappear to somewhere else, as they entered the room. The two seniors were sitting down, and they looked up when the two juniors had entered.

"Welcome back." Mitsuru had greeted them, but before Kaede or Yukari was about to respond, Akihiko had intercepted. "We were waiting for you. There's someone I wanna introduce."

Kaede looked at Yukari who shrugged, and then he yelled out, "...Hey, hurry up." to someone who apparently outside the room. In a long awaited response, "Hold your horses… This is freakin' heavy." called out from outside. The doors were opened wide and Junpei was standing in the room with baggages. He was chuckling at the sight of Yukari's disbelief and smiled. "Hey, what's up?"

Kaede had to blink thrice or once more and stared at him until realizing the reason. '_Iori Junpei, a Persona user. Imagine that._' Yukari on the other hand was in pure disbelief looking him over and wondering if he was actually here. "J-Junpei!? …Why are YOU here!?"

"Suggesting from Takeba's reaction towards him, I suppose I don't need to introduce him," Akihiko remarked in amusement and looked towards his fellow member. "But anyway, this is Iori Junpei from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today."

Yukari was slightly aghast and had many feelings against that while Kaede slightly rolled her eyes in response. "He's staying HERE!? You've gotta be kidding me!"

"I bumped into him a few nights ago." Akihiko mentions this completely ignoring Yukari's reaction. "He has the potential, but he just awakened to it recently…" Soon Junpei turned a light shade of red, turning his head away. "I told him about us, and he agreed to help."

Yukari still had some opinions and had a pointed look at him, "You have the potential!? For real!?"

"Give him a break, Yukarin~" Kaede went to pat her on the back and gave a funny look at Junpei. The baseball capped boy waved his hands around as if he had something huge to tell. "He found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins. I don't remember much, but… man, that's embarrassing!"

"And I shot myself through the head summoning the the Master of the Strings who turned into a insane guardian who felt the need to rip apart the enemy and my mind." she says this rather cheerfully in the most morbidest way she could ever do, and gives a slasher smile at Junpei. "W_hat a way to start my fourth night at the dormitory._"

Everyone became silent at what she said staring at her for a few moments, and the newest member Junpei broke the silence, "You are the most terrifying gal I ever met in my life. You win the award for saying the worst and awkwardest things to put everyone in silence, Kaede-chi. _I mean what?!_"

"I suppose it was a bit too much for a mood killer."

"That was a bit too _MUCH_, Kaede."

"Sorry, go on and let's pretend I've never said anything."

"You're an odd person, Yuuki…." Mitsuru looks at her with a sharp glance, but the younger girl didn't flinch but still smiled. "But, … next time warn us before you say anything that will potentially alarm us."

"Welcome to S.E.E.S, Iori. I think it's fine time to stop with the introductions," Akihiko finally spoke as he looked at Kaede with a watchful look and looked towards the doors as it opened to reveal the chairman. "I think we're about ready…."

Ikutsuki looks around the room and coughed, "Okay, everybody's here."

'_Rihito isn't here… but not everyone knows that anyway._'

"I'd like your undivided attention." Everyone's eyes began to look at the chairman, and he continued to speak. "For a long time, Kirijo-kun and Sanada-kun were the only Persona-users we had." He stops and looks at everyone in the room. "But that number recently jumped to five. Therefore… Starting tonight at 12:00 AM, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus."

'_Such an ominous name._' She thinks to herself, but Junpei thought otherwise. "Tartarus…? What's that? …Sounds like toothpaste." Soon she was snorting into her hand and Yukari looked at Junpei. "You haven't seen it, Junpei?"

Soon there was a long detailed explanation about Tartarus, or rather a short one, and once Ikutsuki claimed he couldn't summon a Persona, Kaede raised her eyebrows at him. Her suspicions of him began to grow more, but she didn't voice them as everyone began to head out the command room to the destined place, Tartarus. It took a long walk, and strangely they were standing in front of Gekkoukan High School's front gate which was obviously closed because it was night. Kaede looked around expectantly, but it didn't quite seem as she hoped. "... Our school is the nest of Shadows?"

"Oh, not quite." Akihiko was the one who answered and he was looking at his watch. "It's almost midnight."

"What does midnight has to do with anything-" Junpei asked, but he stopped as Dark Hour had set in ominously as ever. It sent a cruel shiver down her body and she gasped as she saw the school began to change into a humongous tower. Somehow this tower was quite fitting for the Dark Hour.

Mitsuru was staring up the tower and turned back to the small group, "This is Tartarus- the labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour." Kaede stared up at the tallest tower she ever saw, and it seemed to reach the moon itself. She was somehow entranced by the mysteriousness, and ignored the background conversation that was held by Yukari, Junpei, Akihiko and Mitsuru. She was totally distracted and kept straining her neck to look upon how tall it was, until someone tapped her shoulder lightly.

Turning around, it was Yukari who looked at her with concerned stare. "We're going to head inside."

"Ah, I see."

She followed everyone into the inside of Tartarus. A massive staircase circling above toward a huge clock was inside. It had the aura of desolateness resonating from it and while she was looking around, Junpei had spoken up. "Whoa…. It's just as cool in the inside…." Yukari had other ideas. "But, it sure is creepy…"

"This is only the entrance." Mitsuru points out the doorway above. "The labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs."

"First, we'll have you three get a feel for this place." Akihiko told them. "Why don't you go have a look around?"

Yukari looked more worried than ever. "What!? By ourselves!?"

"We're not asking you to go very far, and I'll be feeding you information from here." Mitsuru reassured them, and Akihiko mentioned, "We're also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions."

"For real? …One of us?" Soon Junpei piped up in interest, while Kaede watched in amusement. "Oh! Oh! Me me me! Pick me!"

"…" The silver haired senpai sighed slightly, and turned to look at Kaede who was immersed with her surroundings. "Yuuki, you're in charge." The aforementioned girl turned around and stared at him.

Junpei decided to blatantly point out that she's a girl, "Wha…? B-But she's a girl!" and Kaede glared at him. Yukari pointed out, "Well, she HAS fought them before…" and the baseball capped boy stared at the smaller girl in surprise. "Seriously?"

"That's true, but there's another reason." The senior grabbed his Evoker and pointed it towards his temple, in imitation of what Kaede had. "You two… Can you summon your Persona without any difficulties, like she can?"

'_Just because I can summon my Persona? What an odd reasoning._'

"Y-Yeah, of course I can!" He tried to look like he could be taken seriously, but his voice got caught up.

Yukari stared at her own evoker and muttered. "I think so."

"These are Shadows we're talking about here. Without your Persona, you're screwed."

"I'm aware of that."

Then the older boy turned towards to Kaede who was staring at him asking her, "All right, let's head inside. Are you ready, Yuuki?" Her face showed no fear, but her expression didn't quite show anything. It was blank and normal, with nothing to say. "Yes. I'm ready, Sanada-senpai."

He wanted to say something else, but the younger girl had her attention on something else and walked towards the corner of the lobby. Before anyone could stop her, the Velvet Key that remained in her pocket glowed slightly and entered the keyhole.

Soon she found herself sitting down and facing Igor who greeted her. "I've been waiting for you. The time has come for you to wield your power. The tower that you are about to venture into…"

He stops and looks at her straight in the eyes.

"How does it come to be? For what purpose does it exist? Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these questions. That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power."

"The nature of my power?"

"Your power is unique."

He smiled.

"It's like the number zero… It's empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities. You are able to possess multiple Personas and summon them as needed. And when you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibility before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp… But, do not fear. Seize what you have earned. Your power will grow accordingly… Be sure to keep that in mind."

"My spare time will soon be scarce." He looks toward his deck of cards at the table. "But, please come again of your own accord. I'll tell you then about my true role… the manner in which I can best assist you. Ah, but before I forget… Do you recall when I mentioned another resident of this room…? Tell me… When you think of this person, what do you see?"

The girl blinked in response to that and pondered, finally murmuring, "I think it's a woman." She didn't know why, but it seemed like Igor would have a female assistant at his side.

"I see… Then let's bring her out for a proper introduction."

Coming out of nowhere, a woman dressed in a uniform of blue and strangely is wearing clothes like of an elevator attendant. "My name is Elizabeth." She bows down. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My assistant will aid you as well."He informed her with a twinkle in his eye. "Until then… Farewell."

Kaede found herself in the lobby in front of the door, that the others apparently couldn't see. Yukari voiced her concern, "Hey, are you alright?" while Junpei pointed out, "Yeah, what's up? You look like a zombie."

She gives the straightest face she could manage, and stare at him, "Really? A zombie?"

"That's what you pick to dwell on!?" he yells then laughs. "Ohh, I get it. You're trying to yank my chain here. Don't worry, though! I got you covered whenever you need it, man!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. C'mon, let's go."

* * *

The inside of the labyrinth, Thebel Block second floor corridors reminded her of the inside of the school building. It had the same green color everything else is during the Dark Hour. The floor is a checkered pattern and they were splattered with blood.

Kaede didn't feel quite so great, and inside she felt queasy for some reason. Holding her naginata in both of her hands, she lead the way while Junpei and Yukari follows along.

They defeated a few small blobs, called Cowardly Maya and now they were walking around some more, exploring every corner and fighting against the Shadows. They suffered minor damage, but they still managed to get around.

She gained two Personas from the weird shuffle time, Asparas and Pixie. '_It is merely the beginning, but I feel sick inside._' Holding her naginata over her shoulder, she looks at Yukari and Junpei who were sort of feeling wrecked and exhausting.

Is this how they would feel everyday? They reached the farthest corner, and Mitsuru realized there was no Shadow presence and asked Kaede to split up the team. She did it willingly and ordered them to split up and search. Once the two left, she sighed. '_I feel so tired even though I took most hits..._' Is this a good thing? She wasn't sure.

She still felt alert, but she also felt like she was about to fall off a mountain. Few minutes later, Yukari contacted her about an access point, and soon they left Thebel Block Floor 2. They arrived back at the lobby of Tartarus, in which Mitsuru greeted them. All three of them gave what they initially thought and decided to head back to the dormitory.

But right before that, she took small advantage of the Velvet Room to learn what Igor had to say. She learned about how many Personas she could own in total of hundred-seventy which made her feel more nauseous. Once leaving the Velvet Room, everyone decided to leave Tartarus. Once every person headed out, Kaede looked at the Tartarus which turned smaller and smaller, turning back to Gekkoukan High as Dark Hour ended.

"How tall is Tartarus?" she says while staring at the school. "What secrets could it ever have?" Those are the questions that lingered in her mind.


	9. Normality of Being the Fool

**Of Shadows and Memories**

**09:** _Normality of Being The Fool_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I wrote this on a whim to be honest, and I had fun doing it. Especially considering that Akihiko fangirl scene. I liked writing it, because honestly I thought she would try to be friendly but she's just trying to get information about Akihiko, haha.

Defeating the first boss of Tartarus - Venus Eagles. I'm no good at fighting scenes, sue me, but I tried my best I hope.

* * *

Apparently, Rihito wasn't going to show his face anytime sooner or later. He was off somewhere else, probably sulking or doing his private business. What kind of ghost has private business of sorts? Kaede wasn't quite sure, but it's not like she could ask the others what ghosts does on their spare time anyway…? Who would believe the transfer student see ghosts? No one really. No one at all. If the blue haired idiot were to show his face again, she would punish him somehow or another. Or not.

The next day, April 22nd seemed like a normal day to Kaede, but not everything for her was quite as normal as she thinks. It must be some kind of thing that follows her today. Bad luck, not being normal, amnesia, dark sense of humor, this or that. Or it just how fate had planned for her. She wasn't going to think about it too much as it was too silly too. She was just plain exhausted though, it took her quite a while just to wake up and get herself off the bed.

She managed to wake herself though, although rolling off her bed and landing on her face flat on the floor was not quite the best of options out there, _really_. It was still early morning, so she had time to cook herself breakfast and make a bento. Getting dressed and heading downstairs, there was no one around, but seemingly Junpei would sleep in for being excruciatingly exhausted from their short exploration, and Yukari seemed to left for Archery club in the morning.

She didn't know much about the seniors but possibly they left early. Or they have something else to take care of? She shrugs slightly to herself, sneaking towards the kitchen and looking around the cabinets and through the refrigerator. '_Minimum foodstuffs_.' she mutters under her breath, and grabs whatever she could cook for a decent breakfast. After a short minutes of thinking what to cook, she was already flipping an omelet and cooking rice. While she was busily cooking up her breakfast, someone came down the stairs.

It was Mitsuru who looked at Kaede in surprise, who was now eating breakfast at the long lonely dining table. "Good morning, Yuuki. I see you are awake already." The senior then looked at the younger girl's plate and asked quietly, "Did you make it yourself, perhaps?" The auburn haired girl looked up at Mitsuru and her mouth was full, and didn't respond until she swallowed her meal, "Ah, good morning Kirijo-senpai." Her eyes brows raised at her senpai's particular question. "Uh, yes. I cooked it myself. It was done quickly, and easily."

"... That is splendid." She says this in an admiring tone. "Ah, well, I meant it's a good thing that you know how to cook for yourself, Yuuki. I should get going. Farewell for now." She soon went out the dormitory with her heels clacking leaving Kaede eating. "_She just complimented me on making simple egg omelet on rice_." she says this to herself and continues to eat her small breakfast. The girl didn't feel like making a boxed lunch, and decided to head off to the train station to get to school. At the train station, someone from her dormitory is also getting on the train.

She didn't notice them at all, and when the train came, she went on and sat down at an empty seat while busily playing around with her music player. The train ride was a short one and went it stopped at Tatsumi Port Island, Kaede immediately got up and waited as the train stopped. As the train stopped, and the doors opened, she ran out and walked to the school in a fast pace. Once at the school gates, someone came from behind her and greeted her. "Morning." It was Akihiko who waved slightly. "I didn't know we were on the same train."

"Uh, we were? I've must not seen you." she asks this in a questioning tone not remembering seeing him on the train. He shrugs slightly and continued, "But man… things have been real crazy these past couple days. Are you all right? You must be confused since you've just transferred here too."

His expression shows a worried glance at her and Kaede shook her head, "I'm all right, Sanada-senpai. No need to worry!" She gives a small grin and he laughs, "Wow, that's impressive. You're completely different from Junpei."

His face then turned into a frown. "On the other hand, I'm so bored that I feel like I'm going to die…" The junior then gives a straight expression, "You're an impatient guy, I suppose?" He passes on not hearing what Kaede had said, "…Hey, is there any way I can sneak in on the fight? Maybe I could get past Mitsuru if I wear Junpei's hat? …No, nevermind. The consequences wouldn't be worth it…"

'_This is my senior?_' she thinks to herself as he walks away. '_He's actually much weirder than I even thought._' She snorts slightly and heads towards the inside of the school.

* * *

There was an early assembly, concerning the student council elections, which Kaede had missed prior to her being hospitalized. Sitting next Yukari and Junpei on her right, she listened to the assembly. A female student by a name she couldn't remember spoke and ended her speech of sorts, "...That concludes the main portion of today's assembly." She coughed slightly and spoke again, "Next, we'll hear a word from the Student Council. Please welcome the new President, Kirijo Mitsuru, from Class 3-D."

Kaede blinked as she saw Mitsuru walking across the stage and the student speaker leaving the podium, soon taking the podium to speak. "Thank you." Yukari didn't seemed to be surprised in the slightest, "So, she did get elected." she stares at the older girl with blank stare. "Well… I guess she _IS_ the most popular girl in school." Junpei adds, "You can say that again! There's like some kinda aura around her…" then he soon points out, "Besides, this school's owned by the Kirijo Group, right?"

Kaede nodded along, but she kept watching Mitsuru as she finally began to speak. "As I begin my term as Student Council President, I'd like to share with you my vision for this coming year." Mitsuru managed to catch the audience attention and went on.

"It is my firm belief that each of us must accept the responsibility of bettering our school. However, change cannot occur without sustained effort and an unprecedented level of commitment. That is why we must restructure our daily lives to accommodate this lofty goal. I'd like each of you to dig deeply into your well of motivation, and re-evaluate your convictions…" She stops and lets everyone to think it over.

"…To imagine a bold new future without losing sight of the realities around you. That is the key. I am certain that many of you have your own visions of the future…" Ending her speech, she leaves the podium and thanking the audience. "For us to reap the full benefits of our education, your participation, ideas, and enthusiasm are essential. Thank you."

As she ended her speech everyone in the audience had applauded her. Kaede couldn't help but clap herself and Junpei spoke after the clapping had ceased. "Dang… That was freakin' amazing…Hey, did you understand what she was talking about?"

The girl gave her a look and looked back at the stage. "Yep, of course I did. I understood everything."

"Huh? Seriously? Man, you're smart…" He stares at her in admiration and sighed. "Sure didn't sound like somethin' a high schooler would say… If it was anyone else, we'd be laughin' our asses off." "She's… a skilled speaker." Kaede says as she watches Mitsuru walk off the stage and thinks. '_I really hope I could speak like that too, one day._'

* * *

Classes started again once the assembly was over. The classes were certainly fast, but Kaede wasn't concentrating on the classes itself. She was exhausted thoroughly from the night before, although it was a one day exploration, her whole body was still aching. Dropping her head onto her desk, she sighed tiredly as she listened to one of the lectures she'd probably not remember again. Her shoulders are slumped slightly and remained like this until school session ended. Stretching out her arms, she felt like she almost cracked something inside her body.

Getting up from her seat, Kaede is about head out from the classroom to head to the faculty office, until someone taps her from behind. Turning around she was facing a classmate, she thinks a girl she doesn't recognize or recall, but seems to be her classmate or a part of class 2-F. The girl had a narrow look on her face, that tried to soften into a smile, but seemed like she was judging her with her eyes, looking up and down almost sizing her up. Kaede in return gave her a questioning glance. When the girl finally spoke, it was full of fake friendliness which made Kaede sigh internally. '_She probably just wants something from me then, huh_.'

"You're the transfer student everyone's talking about, right?"

'_I'm already being talked about. What a great way to start off my new life here. Wait. It's not quite cracked up as it's supposed to be huh?_' She merely nods her head in return and the classmate continues. "The one who moved into the dorm where Sanada-senpai lives?" She stops a bit and twiddle her fingers shyly (_well she didn't look so shy._) "I've always wanted to talk to you…."

Kaede gave her one look and stares her down as if the fellow girl was a nuisance. "What do you want?"

The girl seemed highly affronted but tried to take the other step around. "Geez, you don't have to be so mean about it. Whatever just spill the dirt on Sanda-senpai."

'_So he does has fangirls. And I guess I'm one of their victims of their stupid obsession_.' Kaede raises her hand up and walked away muttering loudly enough for the girl to hear. "If you want to know that much, why don't you ask him yourself?"

She walks off leaving the classmate dumbfounded and heads down to the faculty office hallway. Upon reaching the faculty office, she opened the door and looked in seeing Toriumi-sensei sitting at her desk. Once she heads in, Toriumi-sensei looked up from her desk in surprise. "Oh, Yuuki." She stands up straighter in her chair and faces Kaede. "Is there something you need?"

"Well, I just wanted to return this, that's all." She holds out the packet that she was finished a few days ago and places it on the desk. "That's pretty much it. I'll leave for now…"

"Wait, Yuuki. If you have any problems in particular, or need something, please tell me. It won't be such a hassle for me."

Kaede stops in her steps and turns around with a smile at her teacher. Even if she couldn't tell her the truth-, but if things went tough on her… she could have an adult she could depend on… "Thank you, Toriumi-sensei."

* * *

Running outside of the school, she bumped into a familiar baseball capped boy who tries caught her in his arms or rather they fell ontop of each other. It was rather an awkward position, but once the two of them got up they laughed not really minding what happened.

"Oof, you almost ran me over, Kaede-chi!" he laughs as he picks up his cap that fell down.

She laughs along with him, as she picks up her bag. "Sorry, sorry! I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

"Oh no worries. I ain't hurt one bit." He scratches his cheek. "Are you heading back to the dorm, Kaede-chi?"

"Hm? Yep." Swinging her bag on to her shoulder and looks up at Junpei. "Want to accompany me?"

"Sure."

The two of them didn't quite make it that far after reaching the outside of the gates, there was a slight commotion in the front. There were a big group of girls looking excited and they were cheering loudly, which was a name.

"Look it's Sanada-senpai!" one of them was pointing at the newest arrival, the red vest wearing senior who was sighing in exasperation at the group. "Wait for us!" said another girl and they tried to catch up with Akihiko's steady pace. Kaede watched the group in amusement, and looked at Akihiko who looked tired out by the girls. '_They are kind of being a bit extreme aren't they?'_

"Man, would you look at that? I hear they're always swarming Sanada-san like that. I know he's captain of the boxing team, but…" Junpei had whispered in amazement at the sight and Kaede rolled her eyes at the idea. "I mean, come on! You don't even see girls flock like that on TV! I wonder where they're going…"

"I feel rather sorry him." She whispers back while watching the girls who were hanging on to Akhiko's every look. "He looks like going bullfighting against an angry bull."

Right as she whispered those words to Junpei in their whispering conversation, Akihiko seemed to noticed them and headed straight towards the two of them. He has both of his hands at his side and spoke directly at both Junpei and Kaede who were surprised. "Hey, are you guys free this afternoon?"

The two of them looked at each other and then Junpei spoke up. "Huh? Who, us!?" He points at himself then at Kaede. "I… guess so…?"

'_I wonder what senpai wants…?_'

"I want the two of you to meet me at Paulownia Mall. You know where it is, right?" He soon folds his arms in front of him. "I'll be at the police station. See ya there."

'_The police station? What are we going to do at the police station of all times?_'

"Th-The police station?" Junpei had thankfully voiced his question out loud and pointed at the girls. "…Uh, are your friends gonna come along, too?"

Right before Akihiko left, he gave a strange look on his face. "Who, these girls? I don't even know their names. They talk so much they give me a headache." Soon he walked off, "Anyway, I'm gonna head out. …Don't keep me waiting."

Soon the group's attention were shifted at Kaede glaring at her with intense stares and jealousy, but the ponytailed girl just waved it off like it was nothing. As the fangirls walked away, Kaede heard one of them whisper while sighing, "Awww… Why can't he be more friendly?" Junpei on the other hand had other complaints. "Man, how can he not know their names!? I mean, seriously! Just look at them!" He puts his hands into his pockets. "Well, I guess we gotta go… Sheesh, talk about putting a damper on a guy's afternoon."

"I wonder what we have to do at the police station, Junpei-kun."

"Probably some business or something… " He shrugs slightly.

* * *

The two of them managed to get to the Paulownia Mall on time, and once Kaede got a closer look around she saw many shops, cafes and a arcade. Looking around some more she spotted the Police Station. "Oh there it is. Let's go in, Junpei."

"Fine, fine." For some reason still, he was still in a bad mood, but Kaede didn't say anything much to it as the two of them entered the station. Inside Akihiko was talking to a stern police officer. Once the two entered, their attention went towards them. "Oh, these are the guys I was talking about earlier." he introduces the two juniors to the police officer, and with the pointed stare at two of them, Kaede wondered if he would speak. "…" Yet only silence.

"This is Officer Kurosawa. He helps keep our squad well-equipped." Akihiko introduces them to the stern police officer who was still cross-examining the two of them. "And, this is from Ikutsuki-san…" While after the introductions, Akihiko then hands out money to both of them. "R-Really!? Sweet!" Junpei was kind of pleasantly surprised.

"You can't fight empty-handed, so find something you like. Officer Kurosawa has connections… But, these things still cost money."

"Of course they do. Nothing in life is free."

"I realize that. Well, I'll see you later. Thanks again."

Soon after that, Akihiko had left and then the silent, yet stern police officer spoke up at once. "I've been informed about you two. My job is to maintain peace in this city, regardless of the circumstances. I'm just an ordinary police officer, but it doesn't take a genius to know something strange is going on here. I'm only doing what I think is right."

Kaede nodded and then Junpei left the station saying that he was heading back to the dorm. '_It's his lost..._' Looking around for a bit, she bought quite a bit of items and once she finished wrapping them up, Kaede remarked a bit amused to the officer. "I'd never thought in my life, I would be buying weapons from the police station." Officer Kurosawa then gave a small smile at her in return surprising her. "It's not quite the normal everyday thing you would do, huh?"

She chuckles slightly carrying the weapons that were carefully wrapped up. "I don't even know what is normal anymore, Officer." She bows slightly at him, "Thank you for providing us the weapons."

"It's my pleasure to help."

Once she exited out of the Police Station, she went towards the Pharmacy, buying minimum of medical needs and exiting out of the pharmacy. "Okay, time to head back to the dorms. This will be quite a load to take back…. but I'll be fine." Truding her way back to the dorm, she walked inside and Mitsuru greeted her. "Welcome back." The red headed senior then informed her about certain things that Kaede would have to know, which then she left her alone.

Everyone was present in the lounge, including the Chairman but she didn't feel like talking to him. Kaede walked up the stairs to her room, and sat at her desk grabbing three colored notebooks. In one notebook she wrote up the calculations she spent on weapons and medicine, the other notebook was a record of what they did in Tartarus, and the last one was a list of Persona. After finishing it up, she sets it away and walks out of the room heading downstairs.

Kaede had not originally planned to go to Tartarus but she changed her mind. She immediately asked Mitsuru for permission and soon the four of them went out heading towards Tartarus. Once they were there, she unwrapped the new weapons and armor showing them to Yukari and Junpei who looked at it in awe.

"Whoa! You got us new equipment?"

"Yep. Try them on!"

Soon they were equipping the new equipment that seemed to bond on to their school uniform. "I guess that's how it works…." Kaede mutters as the equipment seemed to give the effects onto their school uniforms. Once everybody was well equipped they headed up to the stairs about to go inside the huge clock chasm, Mitsuru told them about a barricade they should reach for. The brunette haired girl nodded in return and went inside with both Yukari and Junpei following her inside.

* * *

All three of them ended up on the second floor once again of Thebel block. With all three of them looking around cautiously, they explored the floor aimlessly. Encountering a few shadows in within a short time, Junpei found the stairs. "Kaede-chi! Yukari-chi! Come over 'ere! I found the stairs!" The two girls ran towards where Junpei was and looked at the staircase which went upward. "So after this floor is the next floor…." Kaede looks up at the stairs.

Yukari was also looking up then asks her. "Are we going up or not, Kaede?"

"We're going up." She felt a bit determined. "I want to at least try to get to that source of power that Kirijo-senpai had mentioned earlier."

"OK! Up we go!" Junpei soon walks up the stairs with fast pace, with the two others following after. After a few floors along with few mishaps, the three of them reached the fifth floor. As they were on that immediate floor, Mitsuru commented about the source of power being on this certain floor.

"Suppose we be cautious, shall we?" Kaede mutters on her breath as she walks slowly towards the middle of the area. Once she was near the middle, Mitsuru seemed to notice the device near by. "Excuse me, but can you have a look at that device near you?" With that, all three pairs of eyes looked at the device for a moment, until Yukari piped up, "Doesn't it look like the one in the entrance?"

"Really? Well let's see what it does …" Kaede soon was pulling down a lever and soon it transported them to the first floor much to their surprise. "Whoa! It actually worked!" Junpei became bewildered as Mitsuru walked up to them. "I knew it! That device is sort of portal that connects all like devices together." she explained as the three of them were still mystified. "By activating it, you can move to the entrance…, as well as between devices within Tartarus."

"Seems convenient." Kaede stares at the device. "So if we want to take a break on a certain floor, we can use this to go back to the entrance?"

"Yes, it'll be a huge advantage for you during expeditions."

Kaede looks at the teleporter and pulled the lever, transporting her, Junpei and Yukari back to the fifth floor. Once they did, Mitsuru soon informed about three strong Shadows ahead. "Must be some kind of boss, don'tcha think?" Junpei sounded a bit eager about this fact, but Yukari felt uneasy. "Do you think we will do okay, Kaede?" The girl was silent for a moment soon speaking up again, "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

The three nodded at each other and then ran into the three Shadows that awaited for them.

* * *

Mitsuru had once warned them again as they entered battle, but Kaede felt a bit ready to face the Shadows were huge eagles, looking ready to peck them. "Eagles." Junpei's face slightly faltered while looking at them. "_**We're going against hugeass eagles.**_"

Yukari rolled her eyes as she readied herself into battle position, while Kaede gave a light chuckle. "There might be even more weirder Shadows we might face!" Her eyes were twinkling making both Yukari and Junpei shudder, "Anyway, no time to joke! Junpei, Defense, Yukari, Full Assault! And I'll do healing!"

Her strategy seemed to work fine and Yukari managed to get most hits, as they realized the Eagles were weak to piercing. After a successful dodge from an attack, Kaede evaded an attack and soon they could attack all together. "Let's do this!" she yells out and all three of them ran towards beating up the two Eagles left.

It was a rough fight, and some of them were pushed off but they managed to defeat the Eagles off. After the fight ended, Junpei found an odd mask, which Kaede decides to keep and found a Bead Chain. "We're all tired out, I guess..." she sighs placing her naginata upward on the ground. Junpei and Yukari were still not used to the condition of the Dark Hour. "Let's just take a peek of the next floor and head back, shall we?"

The two exhausted members nodded and they went up the stairs. With a look around and another warning from Mitsuru, they found the access point quickly and transferred back to the entrance. After getting back to the entrance, the three juniors were slumped onto the floor almost having a hard time breathing, while Mitsuru gave them a pitiful look.

"Dark Hour is about to end." she informs them and they got up slowly but painfully. "We should head back to the dorms, shall we?" With their bodies being all sluggish and breathing wrecked up, going back to bed in the dorms seemed like a great haven and something as a reward for beating up the boss. They all agreed and left Tartarus, heading back to the dorms before the green Dark Hour ended.

* * *

**UPDATE: **Edited some typos or so on, and edited some mistakes.


End file.
